Let's Get Physical
by gemmabobella
Summary: Pure Fluff. AH AU Emmet/Bella Bella finds herself back in physical therapy after her latest encounter with the ground, and falls for her physical therapist Emmett. There will be no angst. pure fluff,short story M for language and citrusy goodness
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Any characters resembling the published work of Stephenie Meyer do not belong to me. _

**Let's Get Physical!**

Session 1

**BPOV**

Ugh. I hate physical therapy. I always get stuck with the "new" nurse. You'd think with how many times I'd had to go through physical therapy, they'd run out of new nurses to throw at me, but alas …

I owed this current visit to a patch of black ice that formed in the spot right where I needed to step out of my truck. I'd torn my ACL, something that I thought only coordinated athletes could manage, as well as sprained an ankle. After some minor surgery and a couple weeks, I was back in physical therapy. Great.

It'd been a good 6 months since I'd last been here, but it still smelled exactly the same; a mix of old people smell, sweat, and disinfectant - gross. Alice had dropped me off a good 20 minutes early, leaving me alone and bored. I looked down and found the same set of magazines from two years ago that I'd read through last year. _Was it really that hard to get fresh reading material?_

I watched people come and go, hobbling, cringing, sweaty, tired. I sighed realizing that would be me in a couple hours. _Why, oh why, do I have to be such a klutz?_

And then _he_ walked in, effectively ceasing all higher brain functions. He was HUGE! He looked like he used to play professional football or something. His biceps were the side of my head! But as my eyes scanned up his broad, muscular chest, up his strong neck, I spotted the best set of dimples ever put on a face. And then his eyes … strikingly blue, given his dark curly brown hair. So hot …

He leaned over the reception desk, giving me the best display of what was a very round, very muscular ass, begging me to grab on and never let go. My eyes again began to drift up the muscled plains of his back, and I started to salivate. And then he laughed … not just a quiet, polite laugh, but a loud booming laugh that I felt in my bones. There was so much open happiness in the sound, and I wanted it … I wanted him.

Guh. What am I saying? What am I thinking? I've never reacted this way to any man! The only other man I'd been with, Edward, was an amazing boyfriend. He was so tender, so sweet, so gentle with me … too bad he was gay. But he was an amazing lover, attentive, and he helped me get over some of my prudish ways – well, I kind of had to considering his desires in the bedroom usually ended up with … _Stop thinking about your gay ex-boyfriend!_

The man in front of me stood up again to his full height, and I don't know what it was, but suddenly I was wet. He was so tall … so muscular … so cute … so hot. I noticed I hadn't even blushed though all of my internal drooling, and then he turned back around and caught me staring at him. Magically, the two year old magazine telling me about the breaking news that Brittany and K-Fed broke up was the most interesting thing I'd ever read. And yes – my face caught fire.

I was at war with myself, wanting nothing more than to put down the old rag and stare at this man until it was time for my appointment, but the remnants of shy Bella won out. I ended up reading the same line about 30 times before my name was finally called, and I awkwardly tried to stand up with my crutches. Naturally, though, I stumbled, my foot getting caught between the leg of the chair and a crutch. My thought as I felt the inevitable fall taking place was; at least I'm close to doctors.

I closed my eyes, resigned to my next injury just as arms that I immediately knew were his swept me off my feet. He chuckled, a deep rumbling sound that I felt deep in his chest, and it did nothing to ease my embarrassment.

"Look Rosie, I caught another one!" The old receptionist behind the desk rolled her eyes with a smile, as _he_ held me up in his amazing arms. I felt the ripple of his muscles as he moved to steady me on my feet, and I gushed. "Well hello there missy, you okay?"

I must have looked like someone who was mentally handicapped, as I stood there opened - mouthed, a sliver of drool escaping the corner of my mouth. I did my best to mentally recover with a quick retort. From the looks of this guy, he was probably used to women falling in his arms with flimsier excuses than an actual injury.

"Watch those paws, buddy!" He moved away, and I had to bite back a whimper. I instantly missed feeling the muscled plains of his chest and the warmth that spread from the inside out with his touch. I could see surprise in those bright blue eyes, but also something else.

He put up his hands in mock surrender, the smirk still on his face. "My bad." I wanted to be annoyed, but for some reason I found myself chuckling. Seeing that I wasn't truly bothered by his hand placement, he risked holding out his hand. "I'm Emmett. I'll be working with you for the next few weeks."

With more confidence than I knew I had, my own small hand found it's way to his. "Nice to officially meet you, Emmett. I'm Bella." His smirk turned into a full-fledged smile, revealing the cutest set of dimples I'd ever seen, and that was it … I was a goner.

This was either going to be the best, or the worst round of physical therapy yet.

**EmPOV**

"Emmett, I need you to cover for me." Fucking Black, calling in again! "Look, I know I already owe you for the last time, but Nessie is only here for the weekend, and I need to remind her of how much I love her." Oh, so that's what they're callin' it these days!

"Look Jake, this is the last time." I actually didn't mind picking up the extra hours, not to mention all the favors that I would definitely have use for one day. I actually loved my job, and the occasional hookup it offered me. "She better not be able to walk when you're done with her, that's all I'm gonna say."

He barked a laugh into the phone before he hung up, and I ran a hand across my face trying to wake up fully. My morning wood twitched, a reminder that yet another night had passed without any action. Fucking dry spell. It's not that the ladies weren't lining up, because they were. Believe me, they were. But they were all the same – too easy.

I wanted a challenge. I wanted something … different. I knew what people thought when they saw me – assuming I'm just another dumb jock, women especially. They saw my physique and just assumed I was only in it for the fucking – but I wasn't. Big guys need love too. Don't get me wrong – I was always up for a good fucking – but I wanted more. Either that or I was hanging out too much with Jasper, and I was in danger of growing a pussy.

I briefly wondered about Jake's patients, and who and or what I would be dealing with today. My favorites were the old people – the ones on their second hip replacement. They always had the best stories, and where some people would tune them out, I actually got a kick out of seeing them happy to find someone that was willing to listen. And sometimes they were just funny as all hell.

Sure there were some delicious specimens of the finer sex that came through every once in a while, and yeah, I'd tap that. But that kind of tail came and went. I'd also had a recent issue where one actually got attached to me and started stalking me. Crazy bitch actually broke into my apartment and installed hidden cameras. Thank all that is holy in the world that Jasper happened to be a kickass lawyer. I knew I kept him around for a reason.

But I had a good feeling about today, especially when I walked up to the clinic and spotted the hottest little brunette pouting in the waiting area. I could see her clearly through the glass window, and I found myself watching her watch the people as they came and went. She had a large brace on her leg – looked like a knee injury of some kind.

That realization made me flinch a little bit, reminding me of how I ended up being a physical therapist. I found myself looking down at the set of scars on my own knee that came with my own stint of physical therapy and the surgeries that meant the end of football for me. But like I'd done all those years ago, I shrugged it off and looked ahead of me. Everything happens for a reason, and I'd never once regretted the direction my life went after I blew out my knee, effectively ruining my chance of a football scholarship. It's all good – especially if I can get _her_ to come home with me tonight.

_Alright champ, how we gonna do this?_

_How else? Just be my naturally charming self!_

Now I'd always been a confident man; I mean, how could I not? So when I walked in and immediately felt her eyes on me, I smiled out of habit and purposefully leaned over the desk to check in with good old Rosie.

"Why hello Rosie, fancy meeting you here! Do you come here often?" Rosalie was a funny old lady, mostly because she had entirely too much fun being a bitch when people tried to be short with her. She laughed, and I decided to turn on the charm. "Ah, mission accomplished."

"Oh Emmett, you charmer. Why do you waste all of your good lines on me?" She smirked up at me, "So tell me, what brings you in today?"

"Just covering for Jake. Apparently fucking his girlfriend is more important than his job." I rolled my eyes, bracing myself for the scolding I knew I was about to get for saying 'fuck.'

"Emmett Cullen!" Even though I knew it was coming, I couldn't hold back the laughter at good old Rosie's reaction. Even for feisty old bird, I could see the blush on her cheeks, as a hand flew up to her mouth.

"Come on Rosie, don't act all shy on me now." Collecting myself, I leaned in a little further and motioned with my hand in a conspiratorial way. Motioning to the hottie behind me, I had to ask, "Say, is she one of mine today?"

Rose discreetly glanced over my shoulder, and smirked. "Who, Bella?" _Bella … _"Yes. Since you're covering for Jake, she's your first appointment today. Torn ACL. Poor thing has been through here more times than I can count."

I stood up straight with this new information. "What do you mean?"

Rosie chuckled into her hand, "She's what, in my day, we used to call a klutz. You name it, she's torn it, sprained it, broken it."

Hmmm … sounds like she could use a nice strong guy like me to take care of her. "I see. Well, I'm gonna grab her file, look it over, and then I'll call her back."

"Uh huh." I looked up to see Rosie giving me that look. "You just be nice to this one. She's a sweet girl. Don't go breaking her heart, or you'll have me to deal with."

"Yes ma'am." I threw her a fake salute and turned to find that my little hottie was ogling me. _Score!_ Ah … and then she blushed and then her deep brown eyes were focused back on the magazine in her lap.

Interesting. Normally they start to bat their eyelashes or some other shit to get my attention. But not this one. She actually seemed uncomfortable when she noticed me looking at her. I wonder what that's about. It couldn't be me, could it? No – I'm a sexy beast. For the first time in a long time, I was curious about a woman. I wanted to figure this one out – and lucky for me, I had what would be several weeks of physical therapy to find out.

As quickly as I could, I changed into my scrubs and did a last minute, albeit a rather unnecessary, last glance in the mirror. I glanced over at Rosie, silently asking her to call Bella's name. But as I watched Bella move to get up, I could see her foot was stuck. I managed to get to her just in time to stop her fall, and the feel of her in my arms was something I wasn't quite prepared for.

_Fuck. I'm hard._

But the look on her face was too funny, and I found myself chuckling in spite of my growing cock. "Look Rosie! I caught another one!" I saw a glint of annoyance in her deep brown eyes, and it made my cock twitch. "Well hello there missy, you okay?"

She looked a little dazed at first, a natural reaction to my charms. I hoped that she hadn't felt my hard on – I wasn't quite ready for her to feel up the goods. The anticipation, the buildup, was quite possibly my favorite part.

"Watch those paws, buddy!" _Oh snap! _With reluctance, I let her go and quickly moved to hold her file in front of the tent that was pitched in the front of my pants. _Fucking scrubs showing off my goods._ For a minute I worried that she'd felt it, but there was something in those deep brown eyes that told me she really didn't want me to let go.

I waited a second for my cock to calm down, and then I made a show of holding up my hands in mock surrender. "My bad." And then she chuckled, almost giggled at me, and I could feel the goofy grin spread across my face at the sound of it. _Score. _Hot, fiery, sexy, cute, beautiful, but most importantly … fiery.

Feeling my cock stir again, I discreetly moved to cover myself again, while my other hand extended out to her. "I'm Emmett. I'll be working with you the next few weeks." _And hopefully taking you home with me tonight._

When her small, soft hand met mine, my cock jumped again. "Nice to officially meet you, Emmett. I'm Bella." When she smiled at me, it felt like nothing I'd ever felt before. I had no choice but to smile fully right back at her. _Yes, today is going to be a great day._

As I followed her back to the work out area, I found myself thinking of all the things I wanted to do to her. But I quickly remembered that she was here for physical therapy, and then I felt bad. The things I wanted to do to her would definitely require full range of motion of all her limbs. And that's when I decided that I would do everything in my power to help her get in peak physical shape as quickly as possible. Even if it meant waiting a couple weeks until I could get her in my bed, it would be worth it.

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella, just 10 more reps! You can do this!" I glared at Emmett, my jaw clenched, not at all appreciating his cheerleader tactics. "Don't look at me like that, woman!"

It was almost the end of my session with him, and while I still considered him to be the finest example of the male species I'd ever encountered, I was not happy. I hurt. I was pissed. I was tired. I was sweaty. I smelled bad. And he was trying to be all cheerful. And I wanted none of it.

"Don't. Call. Me. Woman." He actually flinched slightly at my tone, and under normal circumstances, I might have been pleased with myself. It's not every day that I can manage to overcome my overly shy tendencies. But all bets were off when I was pissed.

"Well, finish this last set, and I won't call you woman. Deal?" He smirked at me, and I didn't know if I wanted to punch him or kiss him.

I didn't respond with words. Instead, I gritted my teeth and began lifting my leg against the weight machine. I slumped back against the seat once I was done and let out a large huff of air. I could feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest from the physical exertion, my leg felt like Jell-o, and my head was nearly spinning with exhaustion. And then he chuckled.

"Damn woman … remind me to piss you off more often." It took me a moment, but the next thing I knew, I was hunched over, clutching at my stomach in hysterics. Emmett seemed to be a little put off by my reaction, which only made me laugh harder – the occasional snort adding fuel to the fire. "Alright, come on Giggles, let's get you stretched and outta here. You're starting to scare the other patients."

He leaned in close to whisper in my ear conspiratorially, and his sudden proximity was unexpected but not unwelcome. As he led me over to the stretching mats, I was left to think about the odd tingle that seemed to shoot through my body as I reveled in his closeness. Normally I have a pretty strict policy in regards to my personal bubble – do not enter – but it was different with Emmett. It was almost as if … I wanted Emmett in my personal bubble … I kinda wanted Emmett as close as I could get him. But as I collapsed onto the stretching mat, looking up at his dimpled smile, I realized that I was about to have my wish granted.

"That was a pretty intense first workout, so I want to make sure I stretch you out properly." _Gulp._ "Let's start with your back." His large hands were on my shoulders, urging me onto my back.

I knew this stretch; it had always been one of my favorites, but as He helped me pull my knees up to my chest, his hands resting on my knees the entire time, feeling the pull of muscle on my back … it had never felt quite this good before. I closed my eyes, and as Emmett helped me switch from one leg to the other I felt myself smiling at the sensation. "Don't fall asleep on me." I could hear the smile on his lips, and I opened my eyes so I could capture the sight. He had the best dimples I'd ever seen, and I loved the way his eyes lit up with his smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." His eyes widened slightly with my retort, and it made me blush. _Am I flirting?_ I'd never been the one to initiate anything, let alone flirt. But seeing Emmett's reaction made me wonder. _Could he … is he … could he ever … does he like my flirting?_

After clearing his throat, he winked at me. "Good. Cause it's time to stretch out your hamstrings. Leg up!" He stood up quickly, taking my ankle with him.

I blushed wildly at the position we were in. He was leaning forward against my raised leg, straight for the stretch, while I worked to keep the rest of my body flush against the ground. A thrill shot through me as I processed the picture of his strong, muscled frame between my legs … and another kind of position we could be in …

"How does that feel, Bella? Too much?" I bit down on my lip, trying to stifle my moan. All I could do was shake my head, not trusting my voice. I had initially taken his words in a very different context, and I hoped I hadn't given my thoughts away. "Alright, switch." And then the torture began all over again … but it was such sweet torture.

I couldn't tell if it was just my overactive imagination, but it felt as though Emmett deliberately moved his hands across my legs and body as much as possible, or at least more so than the other therapists I had worked with. Even though I was a sweaty, tired mess, I'd never felt so beautiful or desirable as I did when his hands were on me. Somehow he knew exactly where I needed him to push or knead without me having to say anything. He would massage in places that I didn't even know were sore until he began to knead the flesh. It was amazing.

But I only had so many muscles, and our time had run out. He handed me a bottle of water after helping me to my feet. Suddenly it was awkward. "So … um … it was nice to meet you, Emmett."

I felt disappointment flood my system as he walked me back to the lobby, and I registered the fact that our time together was over. "Why so glum, Bella?"

I blushed slightly, not quite willing to admit just how his presence affected me. "Not glum, just … tired."

He ruffled my hair, making me smile in spite of myself. "It's okay to admit that you'll miss me. But no worries, I'll be here for your next appointment." My blush burned my face, ears and neck, and I had to duck my head away to hide it. I'm sure he was just teasing – he couldn't really be interested in me that way.

I tried my best to laugh it off, but it sounded hollow in my ears. "Em, you must say that to all the ladies." I purposefully bumped into him playfully, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Watch it, Tiger! You don't know your own strength!" He smirked at me, rubbing the spot as if I'd actually done any real damage to his perfect torso.

Just as we were about to round the corner to the waiting room he stopped suddenly, holding onto my elbow, keeping me in place as he bent down. His bright eyes held a secret as he smiled at me, and my curiosity had me leaning in. "I can't _wait _until your next appointment."

I shuddered slightly at this husky tone too close to my ear, his breath tickling the loose strands of hair. No matter how much I tried, there was no mistaking the implication behind that statement, and it made me bold. "I can't wait."

We were so close, my eyes on his lips … so close … when a throat cleared. "Emmett, your next appointment is here."

Seeing the position we were in, I pulled away quickly, my cheeks blazing while Emmett just chuckled. "Thanks, Rosie. I'll be right there." He glanced at me, and I could almost convince myself that I saw a hint of longing in his eyes. "I'll see you next time?"

I nodded my head, still slightly dazed over our almost kiss. "Yup, see you Wednesday."

He winked at me one last time before disappearing around the corner, and I immediately missed him. As I trudged my way back to the waiting room, I decided that I wasn't going to worry about the fact that I was beyond attracted to my physical therapist. I decided that I wasn't going to overanalyze this one. The facts were plain and simple; I liked Emmett, and unless I was a complete idiot, it seemed that he liked me too. I couldn't help but feel like, for the first time in my life, my bad luck had finally turned into the good kind.

So when Alice waved at me too energetically from her obnoxiously bright yellow VW Bug, I didn't grimace – I smiled. My normal pessimistic outlook was on vacation as I allowed myself to believe that this might be the start of something amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hello! Here is something completely different! If it wasn't already clear, this is not an Edward/Bella story. This is Emmett and Bella all the way. There will be no angst, and this is what I'm calling a mini-story. It will be short, fluffy, sweet, and eventually … steamy. This is for the ladies (and occasional guy) over at Twilighted!_

_Song inspiration comes from Paramore "Crushcrushcrush"_

_Thanks to my Beta Val, and my good friend Raven! This was originally just going to be a one shot – but when I couldn't get it all to fit, well, now it will be a nice short little story. _

_Expect intermittent updates. Thanks, and if you like, be sure to leave some love in the form of a REVIEW. _

_Thanks! REVIEW!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Physical Therapy Session #2

**BPOV**

"Bella, what's taking you so long in there?" I'd been staring at my reflection longer than I normally would all week, and as Alice pounded on my bathroom door, I was slightly embarrassed to realize just how long I'd been here. "You're going to be late for your appointment."

If ever I needed motivation - that was it right there! "I'm coming!"

I still hadn't explained Emmett to Alice, and I was kind of enjoying the fact that I had a secret from her. She was impossible to keep things from. But I'd been thinking of him as _my_ Emmett ever since our first appointment, and he was quickly becoming my happiness. I'd always been a fairly mellow person, but lately I had been all smiles. I caught Alice giving me sideways glances at times, but she never completely came out and asked me what was up. I guess it was just a matter of time before she said something; Alice wasn't exactly known for her patience.

Sure enough, she was waiting for me with a raised eyebrow as I opened the door. She eyed me carefully, with a little too much scrutiny. She narrowed her eyes for a long moment, before breaking out in a knowing smile. "Okay, who is he?"

Blushing like the fool I am, giving myself away without a single word, I did my best to brush past her. "I don't know what you're talking about, Alice." Why I thought lying would do me any good was beyond me, but I tried.

Hot on my heels, I could practically feel Alice's breath on the back of my neck. "Don't you try to play innocent with me! You weren't even applying makeup! Who is he? Some other patient?"

I thought of old Mr. Moran and chuckled at the mental image of his withering form trying to walk with his walker after his second hip replacement. But then that made me think of Emmett, and how cute he was when he talked about how much he liked helping the elderly patients he so often saw. _I'm such a sap._

I became aware of a small hand waving in front of my face about the same time I heard Alice's sing-song voice. "Hello? Bella? Earth to Bella. Who are you daydreaming about? I wanna know!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as I hobbled down the hallway. "Alice … it's not a patient." I guess my mouth already decided that it wasn't worth trying to lie to Alice. Behind me, I could hear her clapping her hands with excitement. But just because I'd evidently decided not to lie, didn't mean I had to be completely up front either.

_Who knew I could be so devious?_

"Bel-la! Tell me! Please! I told you about Jasper!" She nearly knocked me over as she danced past me towards the foyer. "Come on! Is he hot? What does he look like? OH! Does that mean he's one of the therapists?!"

I rolled my eyes, a secret smile on my lips as I followed her out to the car. The questions didn't stop. Even if I had decided to interrupt and actually answer one of her questions, I was never given the chance. "I bet he's hot. OH! Does he like you? Oh, we are so going shopping for some better workout clothes! You know what, that's what I'm gonna do while you're hanging out with your hunk! Don't worry, I'll take care of everything!"

That was our drive to the clinic today, and I didn't mind it for one second. I was completely blissed out and giddy with just the thought of seeing Emmett again. His warm smile, complete with the best set of dimples, those bright blue eyes and dark brown curls, his body … dear God, his body … I would get to see all of it in just a few moments, and for the first time I didn't mind Alice's tendency to drive 20 miles an hour above the speed limit.

We arrived early, again, but this time I _really_ didn't mind. I was kind of hoping I'd get to watch Emmett walk through the door again, and this time I would be ready for him … whatever that meant. _Gah! I don't even recognize my own thoughts anymore! What is this man doing to me?_ I couldn't believe the crazy, girlie, obsessed direction my thoughts had gone, all because of a couple hours with one man. _Crazy – that's me_. I felt like raising my hand.

"Go on! Shoo! Go get 'em!" I chuckled lightly as I stumbled my way out of her car. It didn't help that her car was so low to the ground, and it made standing up on my weak knee much more difficult. Just before I closed the door, Alice couldn't resist one last remark, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

I rolled my eyes, closing the door a little too hard. I'd worry that I'd hurt her feelings, except that the car was shaking with her laughter. _Silly pixie._ Of course, her last request didn't really leave anything out – but I think that was the point. I hobbled my way up to the door, and I couldn't help but marvel at my sudden rush of confidence. I thought back to my last moments with Emmett after my last appointment, and there was no stopping the smile that took over my face.

I had tried over the past couple days to rationalize that I was looking for something where nothing existed. I tried to tell myself that he wasn't really flirting with me, and that I'd imagined the glint in his eyes. But I couldn't. I _knew_ that I hadn't imagined when he admitted that he was looking forward to seeing me again. I _knew_ that I hadn't imagined that feeling that coursed through my body when we touched. There was something very real between us, and I couldn't wait to explore it further.

**EmPOV**

Brown hair. Brown eyes. I couldn't get them, _her_, out of my mind. After that first session with Bella, I quickly made it very clear to Jacob that she was _my_ patient, and I rearranged my schedule and my clients so that I could be with Bella. I simply couldn't _not_ be with Bella. It was difficult enough as it was to have to wait days at a time between her appointments to see her.

Yes, I realized I was turning into a pussy with thoughts like this, but I didn't care. It was Bella. For someone who had been labeled a klutz by Rosie, and well … fate … after reading about all of her previous injuries, her body was perfection. Anytime I thought about her, I was instantly hard. I couldn't help it. Those legs … those tits … _Yup, I'm hard again_.

I glanced over at the clock, excited to see that in just a few, excruciatingly long hours, I'd get to see her again. Looking down at the problem I'd woken up with, and walked around with ever since Bella entered my life, I decided a shower was necessary. _And by shower, I mean a few moments alone with my raging hard on and images of my Bella._ I liked thinking of her as _my Bella_ – especially when I thought about calling her that while encouraging her to cum for me.

I'd never been so infatuated with a chick before – but Bella wasn't just a chick. No, she was so much more. Under the steady stream of hot water, I wasted no time in soaping myself up, paying particular attention to my cock. _Fuck … Bella._ I couldn't wait 'til I could claim her. I wonder if I'd even be able to make it back to my apartment. I knew once I had the chance, I wouldn't be able to keep myself from stripping her of her clothes and tasting every inch of her.

I could see it now … we'd both be slightly sweaty from our workout … I squeezed my cock a little harder imagining the swell of her breasts heaving, glistening with sweat. _Fuck yeah!_ I wouldn't waste any time in stripping that sweaty t-shirt off of her body, exposing it to my hungry eyes.

I'd been lucky enough to score a sneak peak at her toned, flat stomach, and the memory was all the visual I needed to imagine what it would be like to run my tongue all over her smooth, silky skin. The only thing missing was what she sounded like when she moaned. I couldn't wait to hear that sound … especially if I was the one making her do it. The possibility alone had me pumping faster.

I just wanted to strip her completely, slowly, so I could savor every inch of that body. Once I'd properly teased every inch of her, she'd give me that smirk … the one she'd flashed me when we were flirting, just before she would get down on her knees and wrap that delicious mouth of hers around my hard cock.

_Fuck!_ I had to lean back against the cold wall of the shower as my knees went weak with the mental image of Bella looking up at me as my cock slid in and out of her mouth. I swirled the palm of my hand around just the tip of my cock, just like I knew my Bella would use her tongue to do. _Fuck, I'm close._

As much as I wanted to feel her mouth on my cock, I wanted to cum inside of her even more. I wanted to pick her up, and feel those toned legs wrap around my waist. I wanted to feel her tight pussy slide down onto my cock. I wanted to help her bounce up and down on my cock over and over again … hard. I wanted to watch those perfect tits of hers bounce up and down with her movements. I wanted to hear the sound of her body colliding with mine. But most importantly, I wanted to hear her scream as her pussy clamped down on my cock.

And that thought was my undoing as I came … hard. I had to use my free hand to steady myself. Only my Bella could make me this weak in the knees. I just hope I get the chance to act my little fantasy out for real. I chuckled a little at myself for being such a girl about all this. Normally if I was interested in a chick, I'd just go after her and take her home, and I'd yet to be rejected. But now, I was actually worried. I was fucking worried that she'd say no! _What kind of shit was that?_

I never doubted my skills before. But then again, I'd never met Bella before. There was no way I'd imagined the way she noticeably ogled my body. I mean, come on, it was a damn fine body. But she wasn't like the other girls … and I kind of loved that about her.

Getting ready for my day, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face. _I get to see my Bella today_. I wondered what she'd be wearing. I wondered if she'd thought about me at all the past few days. I paused mid-stride with that thought, looked down and felt my crotch – just checking to see if I'd turned in my dick for a pussy. _Nope – still there._ It was unnerving how completely she'd turned my world around on me … but I didn't care.

Today was going to be a good day for one very simple reason; I get to put my hands all over her body and talk to my Bella. Sure it was only under professional circumstances, but I couldn't help but hope that one day in the very near future, those circumstances would be _very _personal.

I'd just parked my jeep, when I noticed a stupid little, bright yellow car pull up to the drop off area. _Who the fuck drives a yellow bug?_ And then the door opened, and there was my Bella. She was smiling, and now I was too. I winced a little as I saw her struggle to stand up on her weak knee and made a mental note to talk to her about that. I chuckled when she stumbled slightly. _She really is too cute for words._

A plan had started to form in my mind, a plan to get some time with Bella outside of the clinic. As much as I loved the idea of starting my day with Bella, I wanted to see what would happen if Bella was my last client of the day instead of my first. I would offer to take her home, making sure that she wouldn't have to put any unnecessary strain on that knee of hers. Anything after that would just be … fucking fantastic.

But right now, I had a crucial decision to make. How do I approach her this time around? Last time I didn't know her. Last time I hadn't spent the past few days dreaming about her body and all that I wanted to do with it. Now everything was different. Do I say something to her as soon as I walk in the door? Do I play it cool? Do I just pretend like I don't notice her, like that is even possible? _Fuck! I really should have thought this through a little better._

Doing the only thing I could think of, I made a last ditch phone call knowing that I would have to put up with a lot of shit for it. But I didn't care. This was for Bella. I could handle Jasper's shit as long as it meant that when all was said and done, I didn't fuck things up with Bella.

"_Emmett, to what do I owe this pleasure?"_ Jerk and his southern accent … I know the chicks dig it, but come on …

"Dude, I don't have a lot of time." I glanced down at the clock on the dashboard and felt a small, unfamiliar twinge of panic.

"_Emmett, you better not be fuckin' with me. Are you in some kind of trouble? Do I need to bail you out or something?" _I wonder what would make him think something like that.

"What? No! Ass." I don't know what would make him jump to that conclusion. I'd never been caught. I was too good to be caught. "Look, I need some advice."

"_Legal advice? Again? Who did you knock up?"_ Dude and his negative attitude were starting to get on my nerves.

"What? No! Ass! It's not like that!" He was really starting to piss me off, and I was regretting the fact that he was my best option when it came to advice. "Look, there's this girl."

"_Seriously, Emmett?"_

"Quit cutting me off! Ass! Come on, I need your help." It was bad enough I had to stoop to this level to begin with; I didn't need his attitude making me feel like even more of a pussy.

"_Alright, I'm sorry. What can I help you with?"_ I could tell he was enjoying this a little too much, but whatever. I don't care.

I took a deep, calming breath, and let it all out. "Alright, so there is this girl, Bella, and I'm really in to her. But she's technically a patient of mine, and so I can't exactly do anything about it right now … at least, not until she's not a patient anymore. Well, maybe we can do stuff when I'm not working. I haven't figured that part out yet."

"_Emmett, you're getting off topic. What is it exactly that you need my advice for? You've never had an issue with women before. What's really going on here?"_ Damn him and his intuitive ass.

"She's not like other girls, Jasper. She's different … in a good way. _This_ is different. I want … I don't want to fuck this up." When he didn't say anything right away, I waited for the laughter to start. _I knew this was a bad idea._

"_Wow, Em. If I didn't hear you say it, I don't think I would have believed it."_

"What?" Now he's just not making any sense.

"_Emmett, you're falling for this girl, aren't you?"_

_Huh?_ "Huh? What you talkin' 'bout?"

"_Emmett, are you trying to tell me that you want to date this girl, and not just use her to scratch an itch or to experiment on? You really want to … _be_ … with this girl?"_

I was still confused. "Yes? Is that a bad thing?"

This time he did laugh at me. _"Emmett, you have a crush!"_

"Do not!" Emmett Cullen does NOT get crushes. Emmett Cullen conquers. Emmett Cullen can look at a girl and melt her panties off. I don't get crushes; girls crush on me, dammit!

I pulled the phone away from my ear when dickhead's laughter got louder. _"Emmett! Emmett! I'm sorry! Don't hang up! I'm sorry!"_ It's a good thing I consider the fucker my best friend.

"I do not have a crush. I know she digs me too. But she's different, and she makes me want to be different, too. So are you gonna make use of your pussy and help me win her over, or are you gonna be a dick about this?"

"_Alright, alright, you made your point."_ I smiled at my victory, hopeful again that I could salvage this morning. _"Alright, so tell me exactly what you need help with at the moment, and then call me when you get off work, and we'll get together to discuss more strategy."_

_That's what I'm talkin' about! _

**BPOV**

"So, you see that lady over there?" I reluctantly pulled my eyes away from the muscles on Emmett's arm to look at what, or should I say who, he was pointing to. "That's Mrs. Meyer. Evidently she used to be this really famous author a long time ago. She wrote books about vampires and werewolves and alien invasions, but no one remembers her now – it's kind of sad."

I looked over at the little old lady sitting in the waiting room, and for a moment, I felt like I was looking at myself only 40 years from now. _Strange._ She must have felt our eyes on her, because right at that moment, she looked up and smiled. She brought up her hand to wave at Emmett, and I turned to watch him flash her his brilliant smile and wink at her. He was simply too cute for words sometimes.

"Anyway, she's the coolest lady." I repressed a shiver as he leaned back down to whisper in my ear. "She told me I reminded her of one of her favorite characters, so naturally I had to read all of her books. Turns out there was this vampire named Emmett in a bunch of her books. Cool, right? And I have to say, her books were pretty awesome … you know … if you're in to that sort of thing." He trailed off nervously, and my cheeks had begun to hurt from smiling so much.

He quickly cleared his throat, but made no move to stand up, and I wondered what that meant. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought he was nervous or something, but how he could be nervous around me was a bit of a mystery. Nonetheless, I decided to help him out.

"That's really sweet, Emmett. You're truly one of a kind, aren't you? Not many people I know would be so kind in your place." I found it difficult to prevent myself from gushing just how cute I truly thought he was. Even though this was only the second session I'd had with Emmett, I was quickly starting to realize that I was falling for him.

As soon as he walked through the front doors this morning, I felt like everything was brighter, more alive. As soon as he spotted me, he smiled and I melted. I watched him flirt with the receptionist, just like he'd done the first time and had to hide my grin behind another old magazine.

When Emmett didn't say anything right away, I looked over to see his chin was dipped, and it almost looked like he was blushing. _Can this man get any cuter?_ The only downside to all of this was the fact that it was the end of my session with Emmett, and apparently Mrs. Meyer was his next appointment, which meant I couldn't linger and flirt with him any longer.

"So, I guess I'll see you next time?" I offered with a smile. And when his eyes locked onto mine, I felt like the rest of the world melted away. All the background noise, the chatter, the sounds of weight machines, and the low hum of the air conditioning all faded away. It was one of those movie moments where there was just Emmett and me, and he was smiling at me.

He brought one of his large hands to brush my messy hair out of my face, never breaking eye contact. "You bet." His voice was lower, and I knew that in just about any other setting, one of us would have closed the space between us, and we would have kissed.

But unfortunately, the sounds of the clinic came back into focus, and he pulled away. I could tell from the look in his eye that he felt it too. I wouldn't let myself worry that this was all in my head, because I could see it on his face. This was real. And that's why I couldn't stop smiling, even after we said our goodbyes and I waited for Alice in the lobby. That's why when I watched him come out to greet Mrs. Meyer, I felt my heart swell a little as I watched him interact with her and bring a smile to her face.

While I waited for Alice, I let my mind drift over my morning with Emmett, and how quickly time seemed to pass when I was with him. We were slowly learning about each other, chatting in between sets on the machines. At first I just thought that, perhaps, it had been his attempt to keep my mind off the strain, but it soon became clear that he actually seemed to have a genuine interest in getting to know me.

The thought occurred to me that he was the kind of guy that could take home any girl he wanted, all due to his appearance and natural charm. And while I did appreciate those things, I really loved all the other things that made him who he was. I loved that beneath his rough exterior, he was a big softie. I loved his soft spot for his elderly patients. I loved how animated he got when he talked about football. I loved how he always seemed to say exactly what was on his mind.

I didn't know if I could wait until the end of my physical therapy to spend time with Emmett in a less formal setting. I wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss him. I wanted to run _my_ hands all over _him_. It really wasn't fair that he got to have his hands all over me, even if it was purely for professional reasons. But who was I kidding? I'd gladly let him feel me up in any way he wanted any day of the week. _Yup – I've got it bad, and I don't care._

The receptionist cleared her throat, and I looked over to see a knowing smirk on her face. "Your friend just pulled up." She winked at me just before I turned to see that Alice had indeed pulled up the curb, and I had an entirely new level of respect for the receptionist. I thanked Rose, the receptionist, and thanked my lucky stars that she seemed to be in favor of mine and Emmett's obvious flirtation.

Alice continued her one sided interrogation all the way back to our apartment, and the grin never left my face. "So, Jasper called to cancel our dinner plans. Something about having to help out a friend, but I'll be staying over at his place regardless. Is that okay?"

I marveled slightly at the fact that she'd actually paused long enough for me to respond to her question, and then chuckled. "Of course, Alice! You pretty much live with him at this point anyway. I don't know why you even bother to ask anymore."

She huffed slightly, only making me chuckle more. "I just wasn't sure if maybe you wanted some girl-talk time? You know, when you would tell me why you've been grinning like an idiot all day? Or who this mystery man is? Hmmm?"

I shook my head ruefully, "His name is Emmett, and that's all I'm going to tell you right now." She squealed and clapped her hands together. "Alice! Two hands on the wheel!"

Once Alice was finally gone for the evening, I took a nice relaxing bath and smiled to myself in anticipation of what I had planned for myself. I didn't bother to put on pajamas, deciding instead to stay in my robe given what I was about to do. I reached under my bed into my little 'toy box' and thought about which one I would use tonight. My little 'toy box' had gotten more use this week than it had probably in the past 6 months, all because of Emmett.

Tonight … tonight … hmm … tonight felt like a Rabbit night. This was another one of the things I had to thank Edward for – the world of _toys_. I smirked, thinking of the first time he took me to the _toyshop_. It was relatively early in our relationship. I was still fairly naïve. I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights as I walked in that store.

Edward and I had gotten separated almost as soon as we walked in. I later found him looking at gay porn. He had claimed at the time that he was shopping for me. "Straight women often feel more comfortable watching gay porn," he had told me. "The men are usually cuter and better built." Hello? Red flag, anyone? Oh, if only I had known then, what I know now.

Left on my own by Edward, I had found myself staring at a wall covered with dildos, butt plugs, and vibrators. The vast selection overwhelmed me, and it would have been very traumatizing if it weren't for the wonderful lady behind the counter.

Val took one look at my face and took it upon herself to help me enter what I now know as the wonderful world of adult toys.

"You've never had a vibrator before, have you, hon?" Val asked.

"Umm…no?" My statement came out sounding like a question. Why was I so nervous about this?

"I think I may have just the thing for you," Val said as she scanned the wall behind me, looking for something in particular.

We chatted as she tried to sift through the vast array of sex merchandise. The funny thing about Val is that she looked like a regular person, but she kindly informed me that she'd been working at Nina's Toyland for years. It was a great relief to know that all the taboos surrounding adult toys weren't true. I guess I had expected some tattooed, lip-pierced, Goth chick behind the counter giving me attitude for invading her world.

"Did you ever watch 'Sex and the City'…the t.v. show?" Val asked me.

I told her that I had never been a regular viewer of the show. I'd only caught an episode here and there.

"So you're familiar with Charlotte, the repressed one…kind of like you are, I bet."

I opened my mouth to deny it, but then sighed and just nodded my head in agreement.

"Well, this is the vibrator that Charlotte went crazy for. The rest of the girls even had to stage an intervention to get her away from it," Val informed me.

I couldn't imagine ever becoming addicted to a sex toy. _Well, that was then, and this is now._

"I could tell you were new to this stuff the moment I laid eyes on you," Val continued.

"You looked intimidated. Charlotte was too. So let me introduce you to the least intimidating vibrator you're ever going to meet," she pulled a box off the wall and hid it against her chest before I could see what it contained. Then, with an air of ceremonial importance, Val revealed the box's contents to me. Inside was a bright pink phallus with a little bunny figure attached to the front of it.

"Oh, it's so cute," escaped my lips before I even thought. Had I just described a vibrator as "cute"? How embarrassing! My cheeks blushed as pink as the vibrator in front of me.

"Let me ask you this," Val inquired, "have you ever had a g-spot orgasm?"

Boy, we sure were getting personal here, weren't we? "Well, I've had an orgasm before; I know that. I guess I don't really understand your question. An orgasm is an orgasm, right?" The few that Edward had given me all seemed to be the same.

Val gave me a knowing look. "That's what I thought. You don't even know what you're missing! This baby gave me my very first g-spot orgasm. I promise it can do the same for you. Sweetie, this is no longer a luxury item for you; it's a necessity. You need this like you need air to breathe and food to eat. I absolutely refuse to take no for an answer now. You ARE buying yourself a Rabbit."

"I still don't know," I hedged. "I mean, my boyfriend has been really good at keeping me satisfied up until now," I tried in a last ditch effort to talk my way out of this.

"Honey, I love my husband dearly, and he's great in bed; but when his dick not only vibrates, but also actually spins in different directions, then I'll consider giving up my Rabbit. Believe me, my Rabbit will have to be pried from my cold, dead fingers…and what a way to go."

I chuckled out loud remembering Val's very persuasive reasoning behind my most valued purchase. She and I are really good friends to this day. Both Val and Nina are responsible for the sizeable collection beneath my bed, and at moments like this, I've never been happier that I'd been in a relationship with a gay man who brought me to Nina's Toyland.

I settled back into the bed, Rabbit in hand, and thought of Emmett … _What a way to go indeed …_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You can all thank Raven's husband for Emmett's moment in the shower – I only hope she got to reap the benefits of that discussion. Also, huge thanks to the one and only Nina and her story, the Bella Swan Diaries. If you haven't read it … you need to … now! Also thanks goes to my dear beta, Val, for being my Red Pen Goddess Divine! Oh, and the Rabbit scene – it was all Val!! Super props to her!_

_Remember, this is an exercise of pure fluff and citrusy goodness – you will find no angst here. I've got enough of that in my other two current stories!_

_Musical inspiration comes from the Black Ghosts, "Anyway You Choose to Give it" and Jet, "Are you Gonna be my Girl?"_

_So that brings us to Review time! REVIEW!!! Thanks!_


	3. Chapter 3

Physical Therapy Session #3

**BPOV**

"_Hello, is this Bella Swan?"_ I had recognized the number for the clinic and foolishly thought that, perhaps, Emmett was calling me. But the voice on the other end of the line was most certainly not him.

"Um, yes, this is she." The voice on the other line was well-practiced and formal, and I was slightly worried.

"_Hello Bella, this is Rose."_ I sighed in relief, only to worry again about why she would be calling me before my appointment tomorrow. "_I'm calling on behalf of Emmett._" I didn't know whether to be worried or excited. I hoped she wasn't calling because he couldn't be my therapist anymore, or worse, if something had happened to him.

I guess she took my silence to mean exactly what it was – I was worried. _"No need to worry. He just forgot to mention a couple things at your last appointment."_ This time I was able to fully relax in my seat. "_First of all, he was wondering if you could change your appointment time to later in the afternoon. He was assigned a new client who insisted upon an earlier time."_

While I did usually prefer to start my day with therapy, rather than waiting all day, I couldn't come up with a good reason why I couldn't switch times. The only issue would be making sure that I had a ride, but given Alice's schedule, I didn't see it being a problem. Being a personal shopper tended to be a fairly schedule-friendly job. "Um, can you hold on for just 30 seconds?"

Without really waiting for Rose's response, I held my hand over the receiver. "Alice?" Almost as if she knew I would need her, she magically appeared in my doorway. I'd worry about whether she was always eavesdropping on my phone conversations later. "Can you still be my ride to physical therapy in the afternoon?"

She kind of rolled her eyes at me while still smiling, and I took that to mean it was silly of me to even ask. Before I could say anything else, she was gone. _Crazy little pixie._ "Um, Rose?"

"_I'm still here."_ She sounded slightly annoyed, but I thought I could also hear the smile on her face.

"Sorry about that, but I had to make sure I had a ride. The later appointment will work out fine, thank you."

"_I'm glad to hear that. So I'll go ahead and mark you down for 4:00, which should have you finished by 6:00." _I quickly scribbled down the times on the back of an old ticket stub, which was the only paper-like material I could find within reach, mumbling to myself as I wrote. _"Right. Now just remember to wear a bathing suit and bring a change of clothes for your next appointment."_

_Say what?!_ My mouth dropped open, and the pen I'd been chewing on fell into my lap. _Bathing suit? Pool? With Emmett? Gulp._ I'd actually done aqua therapy before, several times, but … never with Emmett … never when I'd been so attracted to my therapist … _oh my._

"_Bella? Hello?"_ I'd nearly forgotten about Rose when her bored voice filtered through the earpiece.

"Yes. Sorry. Um … sorry … you were saying?" My head fell into my hand as I blushed at my own thoughts. I couldn't get off the phone quickly enough. I'm sure Rose already thought me to be one strange individual given how many times I'd been through that clinic, not to mention all the other ridiculous antics I had to my credit.

Recollecting myself, I remembered that I actually had to get to work today. My catering business had just started to take off, and we had quite a few upcoming events to prepare for. Due to my latest injury, I'd been mostly out of commission, relegated to a strictly supervisory role, delegating things to my staff, and I was anxious to get back into the swing of things. I took great pride in my business. I'd worked hard to get where I was, and I had no intention of letting yet another injury keep me away from my work.

Alice was oddly quiet as she dropped me off at work, but I was enjoying the almost unheard of peacefulness in her presence. I'd worry about what Alice was plotting later – because I'd long ago learned that the only time Alice was truly quiet was when she was plotting something. And now that I thought about it, she hadn't bugged me about Emmett all that much since I told her his name … I wonder what that meant …

The days passed much more quickly than I'd imagined, and I was glad. I was eager to see Emmett again, and I was starting to think about the possibility of seeing him in between our sessions. He was just too cute to have to go days without seeing. Just about every night this week, I've dreamt about him and his body, and his smile, and his body … did I mention his body? And today … today would be the pool therapy … hopefully he won't see the need for a shirt.

"Bella! I'm really sorry to do this to you at the last minute, but one of my clients called with a fashion emergency." I slapped my hand against my forehead, beyond disappointed that now I didn't have a ride to my appointment, and I wouldn't get to see Emmett topless.

"That's okay, Alice. I'll just call the clinic and reschedule." I sighed dejectedly, and reached for my cell phone just as Alice beat me to it.

"Silly Bella! Did you honestly think I'd leave you high and dry like that?" I looked up at her mischievous smile, wondering if this wasn't the plotting I'd worried about the other day. "Your ride will be here in just a few minutes. Let me help you finish getting ready. Wait, what are you wearing?" Her smile turned evil as she took in my appearance. "Is that … a bathing suit under your t-shirt?"

Rolling my eyes as I fought against my inevitable blush, I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess we're going to start aqua therapy today." It wasn't the first time I'd been through this kind of therapy; it was actually my favorite part of knee injuries.

"And you're wearing … _that_?!" She pointed a scary looking finger at my chest, as her voice went up a couple of octaves. I was actually a little scared of her as I nodded my response.

I didn't see anything wrong with my very sensible one-piece. "I'm going to physical therapy, Alice, not the beach." No need to mention the fact that I had actually considered a more revealing bathing suit, knowing that it would mean feeling Emmett's hands running over my wet skin without any barrier, but I had serious doubts about my ability to remain coherent in that scenario. I also didn't want him to think I was throwing myself at him, even though I kind of was, but I didn't want to appear more obvious than necessary.

She looked like she was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Alice opened her mouth in another attempt to say something, but nothing came out. When the person at the door began to knock, she finally gave up on our staring contest and went to answer the door. Finally feeling like I could breathe again, I finished stuffing my little bag with a change of clothes and a towel and hobbled my way to the living room. I assumed whoever it was would be playing the role of my escort, but when I finally looked up, I sucked in a sharp breath in complete and utter surprise.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled his crooked smile at me, the one that kept me oblivious to his obvious sexual orientation, and held open his arms for a hug. "Edward!"

He wrapped his arms around me, and I breathed in his familiar scent. "Hello, love." We'd managed to salvage our friendship after he finally admitted that he was more gay than bisexual, and we agreed to keep our relationship purely platonic. But there were times when I was beyond horny, and the temptation to call him was almost too strong to ignore.

But I never did – instead I kept Val and Nina in business. "Are you my taxi for the afternoon?"

Without warning, he literally swept me off my feet just as Alice threw my bag into my lap. "Edward Masen, at your service." He winked at me as he turned to take me to his car, and I allowed myself to relax into his hold.

It was oddly easy to just relax around Edward and be myself. It was definitely awkward at first, but he was quickly becoming one of my favorite people to be around again. Alice was great, don't get me wrong, but she didn't always know when to ease up on the nagging. I knew Edward in a completely different and unique way. We'd explored each other's bodies quite thoroughly, but we also had a great deal in common. We had the same taste in music, similar outlooks on life, and we probably would have lived happily ever after…if he hadn't been gay. Now, he was just my best friend and savior from the Energizer pixie when she became a little too much to handle.

"So, Bella, how's this round of physical therapy going?" He chuckled to himself, most likely remembering the many accidents I had when we were still together. He snuck a peak in my direction, and of course noticed my blush. "Love, what has you blushing? Not that I don't find it to be simply gorgeous."

Of course his flattery only made my blush deepen, "Not you too!" He held a hand to his chest in mock horror before returning his eyes to the road. "There's … a guy."

I could see the corner of his mouth turn up in a grin and braced myself for the onslaught of questions I knew was coming. "I see. So, is he cute?"

I couldn't help the maniacal laughter that escaped. Without trying, my mind conjured the mental picture of Edward checking out Emmett, and there were simply no words for it.

Finding amusement in my reaction, Edward playfully swatted at my arm. "What?"

I held a hand up to my mouth, hoping that it might help me stifle the laughter, but without much success. I guess mostly, I was still adjusting to some of the finer differences in our relationship. "Nothing, I guess … I wasn't expecting that question."

He chuckled lightly at me, but I'd long gotten over being embarrassed around him. "So, you never did answer my question," he challenged with a raised eyebrow.

I sighed, rolling my eyes in defeat, as I tried to ignore the heat on my cheeks. "Yes, he's cute. He's actually really hot, built, sweet, funny, kind … the list goes on."

"Oh, so he's just like me?" That thought actually had me kind of worried – I mean … it wouldn't be the first time I fell for a gay man.

"Um … no … at least, I don't think so. I mean, I never asked … but …" I started going over all of our previous conversations, trying to look for any of the red flags that I'd missed with Edward. _Please, don't let Emmett be gay too._ It figures that the first guy I really fall for after discovering that my boyfriend was gay, would be another gay guy … and then my two gay men would run off together, leaving me alone with my Rabbit for all eternity. _Fate wouldn't be that cruel, would she?__ Unless she was a he … I could definitely see him being that cruel. _

Edward quickly reached over to hold my hand, "Love, it was just a joke. I'm sure he's not _exactly_ like me." I raised an eyebrow at him; he was, after all, the reason why I had to worry about this issue in the first place. "Why don't you let me meet him? Then I'll be able to tell you with 100 percent certainty that he is not gay. How does that sound?"

I squeezed his hand as a silent thank you and relaxed with the thought. "Okay, just … if he is gay, can you at least wait until I'm done with physical therapy before you run off with him? He's the best therapist I've ever worked with." I also don't think I could deal with hearing the ins and outs of their relationship while I was back at square one.

Edward squeezed my hand again and didn't let go until we pulled up to the clinic. Like the gentleman that he was, he helped me out of his nice car and walked me to the door. I was hoping I could sneak a peek at Emmett from the door, so I could show Edward, but he must have still been with his previous client.

Edward bent down to give me a friendly kiss on the cheek as he held the door open for me. "Have fun," was all he said as the door closed behind me, leaving me to glare at the far from innocent expression on his face. But I couldn't really be angry, knowing that in just a few minutes, I would be with Emmett, and his hands would be all over my wet body.

**EmPOV**

She was a vision. I had serious doubts about my ability to keep my dick concealed from her during the course of this … session. I never thought such a simple bathing suit could be so … sexy. It covered entirely too much of her body, but all it did was make me beg for more. I could see everything, but it wasn't enough … I wanted more.

I stood in front of her, helping her into the pool, trying to think of anything else besides all the different ways I could make her cum. But as she stepped into the pool, all I could focus on was the way the water clung to her skin. Seeing her like this, feeling her slick skin … it was almost too much, almost.

This form of therapy really was ideal for her kind of injury, because it kept the weight off her knee. And initially I'd been really stoked about the idea of seeing her in a bathing suit, but now … _Fuck, I'm hard._ I needed to think of something else, anything else to get my rock hard cock to calm down.

It was impossible to avoid touching her … and dear God, did she feel amazing. I'd never had to work so hard in my life to focus on my job. As she moved around in the water, I couldn't help but notice how graceful she was. Everything about how she moved was smooth … like her skin … _Fuck._

My eyes rolled back into my head when her hand reached out to my chest to steady her movements, and it took everything in me to not grab her hips and grind my cock into her. _No … must be professional … must not hump the patient … _

But it was too easy to imagine that her strong little hands were clawing at my chest as I rammed my cock into her wet pussy over and over … _Emmett, get a hold of yourself! No! Not like that! Save that for later …_

"You're awfully quiet today … everything okay, Emmett?" Her sweet, calming voice ran through my system, and it was all I needed to control myself. But as soon as I looked down into her deep brown eyes, I forgot what I was going to say. "Emmett?"

_Smooth dude … real smooth._ I cleared my throat awkwardly, trying _not_ to think about what her face would look like when she came. "Um … yeah … sorry. I guess I just zoned out there for a minute." _Yeah, cause I was fantasizing about your 'o' face._

I hadn't realized the worry line on her brow until it was gone, as a soft smile swept across her face. "That's okay … I zone out all the time; that's usually the cause of all my trouble." She turned her face away from me, probably slightly embarrassed, but she didn't need to be. If she wasn't clumsy, I may never have gotten a chance to meet her, and that was just not cool.

_Come on man – turn on the charm!_ "Well, I'm kind of glad you seem to be a klutz." I felt her tense in my arms and grimaced as I realized a little too late what came out of my mouth. "Uh … I mean, otherwise, I may not have gotten to meet you?"

_You fucking idiot!_ My brilliant recovery came out sounding like a question, and I had to resist the urge to reach down and do a pussy check. I couldn't figure this woman out. It was like the harder I tried to impress her, the more I made an ass out of myself.

"That's sweet, Emmett." My head shot back at the small sound of her voice, a little too hopeful that maybe she understood what I meant.

I quickly turned her around in the water, desperate to see her face, to find out what kind of sweet she was talking about. 'Cause if it was the kind of sweet that meant I could kiss her, I needed to know … now.

It was the end of the day, so the pool was empty except for us. But even if there were others around us, it wouldn't matter. I held her by her shoulders, her deep brown eyes wide with shock, and there would be no stopping me. Her lips turned up when she realized that I was staring at them, and I had to kiss her.

But as soon as I made up my mind, I was nervous. I looked up again into her eyes, bright and warm, and just … fucking gorgeous. Her cheeks turned pink, and I brought my hand up to feel the warmth I knew would be there. _So fucking cute …_ And then she leaned into my touch, her eyes fluttering closed.

Without realizing it, I was leaning in, and then I felt … her. My lips grazed against hers, and it only fueled the fire. I knew that from then on, I wouldn't be able to see her without kissing her. _So soft … _Her lips were like silk … warm and just … perfect.

When her little hands grasped onto my biceps, her small fingers gripping and then slipping, I found both of my arms wrapping around her, pulling her closer. But as soon as she noticed, she pulled away. _Fuck … I knew it was too good to be true._ I stared down into the water, silently cursing my dick for making me act without thinking yet again.

"Emmett…" I swallowed down the pride I no longer had and forced myself to look up at her and the apologetic smile she wore. "Um … what … did you … um …"

_Fucktarded – that's what I am._ Her bright pink cheeks started to turn red with embarrassment, and something in me just had to make her feel better. _Say something you dumbass!_

"I'm sorry, Bella. I shouldn't have …" I took a step away, trying to clear my head as my hand rubbed nervously at the back of my head. "I apologize if I made you uncomfortable. It won't happen again."

She shook her head quickly as she, too, stepped away. "It's okay." She was sweet for tying to make me feel better, but it only made things worse.

_Fucktarded. Yup. That's me._

Feeling like a complete and total ass, it was surprisingly easier to focus on her workout after I royally fucked myself in the ass. It still didn't stop me from admiring the play of her muscles as I had her do a couple of laps, with my help of course.

For the first time, I was actually glad when our session was over so I could go home and cry like a girl. I knew I totally blew any chance with her after my stunt in the pool. I was just hoping that we would find a way to get over any awkwardness quickly. It was bad enough I was officially doomed to admire her from afar for the next couple weeks, I didn't want it to be awkward too.

The shittiest thing about it all was that I was still semi-hard. Even with the water, and the best kiss I've ever had, and the worst let down I've ever faced, my body still reacted to just the thought of her. At least now I wouldn't have to suffer like this for long …

I'd had the evening all planned out. After we got cleaned up, I was going to offer to give her a ride home, and then while we were driving around, I would smoothly suggest that after our workout, some food might be a good thing. Assuming she accepted, I would take her to someplace nice, with real tablecloths and actual silverware. We'd sit there for hours, getting to know each other.

And at the end of the night, when I couldn't find any more excuses to keep her with me, I'd take her home. And that would have been our first kiss. Like a cheesy romance movie, I'd kiss the hell out of her, making sure she knew just how much I enjoyed my evening with her. And I wouldn't leave her door until I knew that I could take her out again. Because even before I kissed her, even before I fucked everything up, I knew one kiss would never be enough.

I briefly considered hiding out in the locker room until I knew she would be gone, but that just wouldn't be my style. Pussies hide in the locker room, not Emmett Cullen. I may act like a pussy from time to time, but I am no pussy. I have a dick. A big one. And I know how to use it.

But any and all confidence I'd managed to build back up deflated as soon as I stepped to where I could see the lobby. There she was, my Bella, in the arms of another man … and she was smiling. Her whole face was lit up with happiness, and it was because of … _him_. That lanky, carrot-topped, smirking idiot … douchebag … asshole …

_Shit!_ He looked up, and eye contact was made, meaning that I had to go out and have my balls handed to me. As if it weren't enough that I'd already humiliated myself, now I had to go and play nice with the fucker that got to kiss her all the time. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You must be Emmett." Douche extended his hand, and I had no choice but to shake it. "It's nice to finally meet you. Bella can't stop _gushing_ about you." Dickhead winced slightly as Bella elbowed him in the ribs, and I wondered what that was about.

"Emmett, this is Edward." I looked over to see that her cheeks were slightly pink again, and she was glowing. _Fucking gorgeous._

I remembered myself just in time to get through the formalities so I could get home and cry like a bitch.

"Nice to meet you." I gave him a curt nod, silently acknowledging his claim on my Bella, but that didn't mean I had to play nice. I purposefully softened my expression before I turned to Bella. "See you next time?"

I couldn't stop the smile from taking over my face as she nodded quickly, the damp ends of her hair dancing around her neck. "See you next time."

Pretty boy wrapped his arm around her waist and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Come on, love. Let's get you some food."

_Love? What kind of a pet name is that?_ But I was powerless to do or say anything as he led my Bella away, on the date she should be having with me.

As soon as she was gone, I was pissed. She should have fucking said something before I kissed her. I mean, come on, she was flirting with me! I didn't imagine that. Maybe he's a cunt-tease, and she was lookin' for a little something on the side. But I shook that idea off quickly. My Bella was a good person; that much I knew. She wouldn't do that to her boyfriend, even if he is a douche.

Maybe they're not as happy as they look. Maybe tonight will be the night she breaks up with him, and then the next time I see her, I'll be the one wrapping my arms around her and taking her out on a date. _A guy can hope, right?_

One thing was certain, and it was that I needed to up my game. I needed to prove to my Bella that she belonged with me. I wasn't below taking advantage of all the positions we would be in over the weeks and how I could tease her. And there would definitely be more aqua therapy sessions. I wanted my Bella wet … _and yes, I mean it like that._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Many thanks to my masta beta Val for getting this back to me faster than I had any right to ask for!_

_I have to say, this story is so much fun to write! I love Emmett! Can you tell? There will be more cameos next chapter, and don't worry, sad Emmett won't last for long. Remember, no angst! But every story needs a little conflict._

_Nina – that last line was for you!_

_Don't forget to come play with us at the twilighted forums!_

_REVIEW time!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

Physical Therapy Session #4

**BPOV**

As soon as I was sure Emmett couldn't see, I turned and slapped Edward as hard as I could on his sculpted chest, wincing slightly afterwards.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

He smiled his signature crooked grin, which only made my eyes narrow. "I could ask you the same thing! 'Gushing!' I can't believe you said that!!" He simply laughed and continued walking with his arm wrapped around my shoulders, seemingly unaware of the shrill pitch of my voice and, oh yeah, my obvious humiliation.

It was bad enough I'd been flustered beyond all hope by my session with Emmett, and then Edward had go and be all … Edward about it. I knew he was only trying to be a friend and assess Emmett's sexual orientation for me, but come on! I really hope Emmett didn't catch on to the double entendre. He didn't appear to, but then again, I was too busy blushing to notice much else.

We were quiet as Edward drove to dinner, a little hole-in-the-wall Mexican place that was a guilty pleasure of ours. I could tell by the near constant smirk on his face, he was just waiting for his moment to start the inquisition, but I knew better than to throw a fit about it. The truth was, after what happened today, he would probably be a really good person to talk to.

"Love, you haven't stopped blushing since I showed up in that lobby. Do you want to tell me what happened today during your _session_?" He shot me a knowing glance before returning his attention to the road, and I had to turn away to hide the way my cheeks began to burn brighter.

I turned to watch the passing scenery move a little too quickly with his insane need for speed, resolved to spill my guts. "He kissed me." I closed my eyes, loosing myself to the memory of his lips against mine.

I sighed dreamily, remembering his perfect physique – it was even better than I had imagined. To say I was overwhelmed by him would be a massive understatement. Being so close to him in only my bathing suit, and having him topless in the water had me dripping wet … and not because we were in a pool. It was obvious he took great pride in his body, and I just wanted to run my tongue over every sculpted inch of that body. Guh … just thinking about it now had me wet again.

But he'd been so quiet today, and sweet and gentle … and then he kissed me. I thought I would spontaneously combust when I felt his lips against mine. I couldn't believe it. I still can't believe it. And then I pulled away. I didn't even have a good reason to, other than I was shocked out of my mind. And then I was embarrassed, because I just kissed my physical therapist, and then I was worried … I didn't know for sure, but I would imagine it wasn't exactly company policy for therapists to kiss their patients. The last thing I wanted was to get Emmett in trouble. No, I wanted to get Emmett alone so I could kiss him the way I wanted.

"And?" I shook my head, remembering that I was still in the car with Edward.

"What?" I'd forgotten what we'd been talking about, too lost in my Emmett fantasy. Mmm … naked Emmett …

"How was it?" _Huh?_ I looked at him, a little startled, worried that he'd seen my lust-filled gaze and assumed I was fantasizing about Emmett, because I was. I could see him roll his eyes from my vantage point as he sighed. "How was the kiss?"

_Oh._ "Oh … um …" Suddenly it was awkward, for me at least. I knew I could tell Edward anything, but … this was new. "It was really … it was … perfect." I let my head rest against the window, a small wistful sigh escaping as I closed my eyes.

Edward's light chuckle filled the car just as he pulled into a parking spot. "Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" Before I could retort, he was out of the car and on his way over to help me get out.

I assumed that he was saving the more in-depth conversation for once we were seated, and he'd lulled me into a false sense of security with the greasy goodness of a quesadilla. My stomach grumbled, knowing that it was about to be fed, just as Edward and I stood at the podium, waiting for a hostess. He kept his arm wrapped around my shoulders, keeping me on my unsteady feet. Between the rigorous workout with Emmett, and the fantasies that had been swirling around in my head all afternoon, my legs were practically useless.

His constant smirk was knowing, but he was kind enough to wait until we'd ordered and the quesadilla had been served before he began his formal interrogation.

"So, are you going to keep hiding behind your blush, or are you going to give me details?" He sat back in his seat, his arm resting on the back of the chair next to him, a picture of ease as he sipped on his Corona.

Resigned, I took my time sipping on my beer, washing down my last bite and steeling myself for the conversation in front of me. "Fine!" I think we both rolled our eyes at the same time, which ended up being the perfect thing to ease my nerves. "Okay, so … yeah … first … is he gay?"

I squeezed my eyes closed while silently praying to all that was holy that Edward would say no, but I couldn't watch his face. He purposefully drew out the silence, and I heard him take another sip from his beer before placing it back on the table. Impatient, I peeked open one eye to see what the hold up was about.

"You are absurd. No, he's not gay." _He's not gay._ I let that settle in my brain for a few minutes, a slow smile spreading across my face as I let the new information sink in. "He couldn't take his eyes off of you, you know."

My eyes shot wide open with surprise, making Edward chuckle again. "You should have seen the glare he shot me when you weren't looking. I bet he thinks I'm your boyfriend."

Edward looked amused, but I was horrified. I groaned as my head fell into my hands. _He must think I'm some terrible slut, leading him on like that, kissing him, after seeing me with Edward!_ "This is terrible!"

Edward rested a hand on my arm, trying to comfort me as usual. "Bella, love, it isn't that bad. He's probably just jealous, which is a good thing if you think about it."

"No, don't you see?" I looked up into Edward's confused face, "He's going to think I'm a slut or something. I kissed him, and then he saw me leave with you! He must think I'm a terrible person now."

Edward opened his mouth to argue, but the waitress chose that moment to deliver our food. "Bella, he's probably just confused. No one could accuse you of being a slut. And if he does, he doesn't deserve you." I sighed dejectedly as I recognized the hard lines of Edward's determined expression. "I'm serious, Bella. I'll kick his ass if he hurts your feelings."

It started out as a smile, which then turned into a giggle, and then the next thing I knew I was laughing hysterically with the occasional snort only making me laugh harder. The mental picture my brain managed to generate for me of my gay ex-boyfriend going up against my very large and muscled physical therapist was just a little too ridiculous for even me.

The rest of dinner was spent with me telling Edward everything I knew about Emmett; everything from the scar on his knee to the way my world seemed to tilt on its axis when his lips brushed up against mine. I think Edward was a little too interested in my description of Emmett during my pool therapy session, but I couldn't blame him. My memories of how he looked today would be the images that I took to bed with me each night and would keep me sane between now and my next appointment with him.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up." I raised an incredulous eyebrow at him as he led me back to his car. I tried without much success to get him to tell me where he was taking me, but he was having entirely too much fun being difficult.

When we finally reached our destination, I was pleasantly surprised. Once the car was stopped, he turned to me with a smug grin. "Seriously? You brought me here? And you're going to try and convince me that there were no selfish motives behind this?"

He rolled his eyes slightly, the crooked smile still firmly set in place. "Silly Bella, I'm a selfish person by nature." He hopped out of the car without another word, as if that it explained it completely, and was opening my door before I could come up with a good retort. He held out his hand for me, and I couldn't be upset with him. He was right; this would be fun.

He held the front door open, and I found myself grinning like an idiot as my eyes locked onto my target. "Bella! Edward! Good to see you guys again!"

"Hey, Val! Where's Nina?" As we walked up to the counter to greet Val, I smiled to myself, remembering how not too long ago the idea of being in an adult toy store used to make me incredibly uncomfortable.

"She's at a convention in New York. You know how she is, always keeping abreast of all the new products. And yes, I used the word 'abreast' on purpose." We all shared a chuckle at Val's sense of humor.

"Hey, Val, got any new stuff to show me?" Edward was nearly glowing with excitement, and I saw Val's smile evolve into her infamous wicked, evil grin at the thought of showing him around the gay porn section. She'd long ago admitted just how much she enjoyed showing him, specifically, that part of the store. I had to work hard to suppress my laughter as I watched them meticulously discuss the finer points of gay porn.

**EmPOV**

Okay, so … strategizing wasn't exactly my strong point … but dammit, I needed my Bella. Even though I'd done my best to think positive like I always do, there were definitely moments when even I could admit I was a little … glum. Those were usually the moments just after I'd rubbed another one out and realized that it was just another fantasy, and not the real Bella, that got me off.

_Fuck, I'm pathetic._

Almost as if he knew that things didn't go according to plan, Jasper called to check on things. Because he caught me in a weak moment, I ended up spilling my guts and telling him about the kiss. Needless to say, he was quite amused. _Fucker._

"_How do you know he was her boyfriend? He could have just been a good friend."_

"He called her, 'love,' and his hands were all over her, and she didn't seem to mind." And any man would have to be either blind or gay not to notice Bella and try to snatch her up, but I kept that part of it to myself.

"_He called her, 'love?'"_ He started to laugh, and I wanted to punch him in his face. _"I don't know man, sounds kind of gay to me."_ Okay, so I had to laugh at that one.

Sometimes Jasper could be a cool dude. We ended up going out for a couple drinks, and he rambled on about the chick he's been seeing, Alice. But that shit got real old, real fast. I had to call it a night when he started talking about the shopping trip his little woman had planned for him. Even though it was too much fun and entirely too easy to tease him about being pussy whipped, a part of me realized that I was a little jealous. He had his Alice, and I needed my Bella.

_Stay strong, man. Just be your normally sexy, charming self, and she'll realize who the better man is._

_That's me, right?_

Work at the clinic was business as usual. I had a new patient today, which of course, made me think of Bella again. As I approached the lobby, I immediately noticed her. Now, a couple weeks ago, in the era I now refer to as BB or Before Bella, I would have been all over this girl.

She had sandy, red hair that was tied up in a cute little pony-tail. She had perfectly tanned skin and had quite the body. Her file told me she was 21, well within my age range, and she had dislocated her shoulder while surfing.

But she wasn't Bella. I found myself missing the warmth of Bella's brown hair and eyes. Instead of admiring this woman's tanned skin, I found myself wishing it had the soft, pale radiance of Bella's.

It was official; I was off the market. Even though she didn't know it, I would find the right time and place to let Bella know that I was hers when she was ready to ditch the douche and be with a real man.

"Sandy?" I smiled warmly at her as her bright blue eyes locked on to mine, and I noticed that beneath the freckles, a small blush lit up her cheeks … making me think of Bella again.

Conversation was easy with Sandy, and her accent was definitely hot. It turned out that she was originally from Australia, hence, the accent. But as much as I enjoyed it, I missed the lower, softer tone of Bella's voice.

"Your face is longer than a wet week. What has your face looking like a dropped pie?" I couldn't stop myself from laughing out loud.

"Excuse me?" I was still chuckling lightly at whatever it was she was asking me.

She rolled her eyes playfully, smirking as she rested between sets. "That was my way of asking why you look like someone ran over your puppy."

I sighed and shook my head ruefully. By now I could tell she was crushing on me a little bit, and honestly I couldn't blame her. But I didn't want to hurt her feelings. She was a cool chick, who under normal circumstances, I'd probably want to fuck six ways to Sunday. But not now. Not when there was the possibility of Bella.

So with a sigh, I took the grown-up route and decided to tell the truth. "Look, I'm not gonna lie. You are … well, you're hot. And as much as I'd like to try and talk you into going out for a drink later, I think I just realized that I'm a one woman man now."

"Emmett, you're a top bloke and it's about time you realized that you're more than a skirt chaser. Getting a root when you want it is one thing, but someone like you deserves an intimate friend - someone you can pash and piss yourself laughing with as well."

I brought a hand up to scratch the back of my head, trying to make sense of the odd assortment of words that just came out of her mouth. "Um … thanks?" It was odd how I understood all of the words that came out of her mouth, but it still sounded like complete gibberish.

Her bright-red hair came loose as she threw her head back and laughed a little too loudly at me. "Sorry, let me translate … You seem like a good guy, Emmett. And I'm not going to lie either, you're hot too. And you do seem to give off that player vibe, so I was trying to say that I think it's great that you've found someone to settle down with."

_Oh._ "Oh."

She laughed again, playfully punching my arm. "So come on, tell me about this girl."

I told Sandy everything, and I mean everything! I told her about Bella's gorgeous brown eyes, and the way she lights up a room just by being in it. I told her about her tendency to fall over, and how perfect she felt in my arms. I told her about the fire that I saw in Bella, and how it excited me in more ways than one. And I told her about the most perfect kiss I'd ever had in my entire life, and how it was only moments later I watched her leave with another man.

"I like her. She doesn't have tickets on herself. I reckon she seems like a good sort, and that's just my take. Going by the way you talk about her, her blood must be worth bottling."

_Huh?_ I understood the word 'blood,' but that's about it. But that didn't stop her from continuing her crazy speak.

"You're a boy, she's a girl, so get in there and have a crack at it. And so what if you get knocked back? Which do you think would be worse: getting the flick, or always wondering if you could have been in like Flynn?"

_Huh?_ "You _do_ realize I don't know what the hell you're talking about, right?"

"Just give it a burl. Ask her who that bloke was, and let her know you fancy her." She moved over to the next station, not waiting for me to help her, seeing as how I was still trying to decipher her version of the English language. "Do I really have to spell it out for you?"

Seeing the expression on my face, she rolled her eyes at me again, muttering under her breath so quietly I couldn't hear what she said. "Look, you don't know who that bloke was. He may have just been a friend, but you won't know for sure until you ask her." _Oh._ "Now, about that kiss … you may need to consider that she may have simply been overwhelmed by you. I know I would have been." The last part was barely a whisper, and I knew I wasn't meant to hear it, so I let it go.

I guess it was a possibility that Douchward, or whatever his name was, wasn't really competition. The only way to find out, like Sandy said, would be to ask Bella about him. Too bad that also meant I'd have to wait until our next appointment.

**BPOV**

I'd managed to maintain my sanity in the days since my last appointment with Emmett, but as I waited in the lobby for our next appointment, I felt the butterflies assault my stomach. How many times had I dreamed of getting the chance to kiss Emmett again, and this time more properly? But now, now that I had the chance, I was nervous. But as soon as I saw him come around the corner, I couldn't keep my face from breaking out in a ridiculous grin.

He finally looked at me, and the butterflies were gone. Those bright blue eyes connected with mine, and I wasn't shy anymore. For once, I felt steady on my feet as I closed the distance between us, never breaking eye contact. His own smile began to take over his face, his dimples making my cheeks hurt with how big my smile was.

We didn't say anything as he led me back to the locker area where I left my belongings and wrapped a towel around myself. Just like the last time, he was standing there in just his swim trunks, looking more like an underwear model than a physical therapist, and he was waiting for me. Even with all of Alice's protests, I'd decided to stick to my simple bathing suit again, seeing as how Emmett didn't seem to mind it at all last time.

The air was thick around us as we went through a lot of the same exercises that he'd led me through last time. And just like last time, there wasn't much talking; the air was too thick for talking. Every now and then, I'd catch Emmett looking at me, sometimes with lust and sometimes with reluctance. I thought back to my conversation with Edward and realized that Emmett probably had assumed that Edward and I were together, and that was something I had to correct.

I kept waiting for the other people in the pool to leave so that I didn't have to worry about being caught, but it simply wasn't happening. I was frustrated … in more ways than one. Emmett's strong hands were driving me mad with lust, and there was nothing I could do about it at the moment. We also really hadn't said anything to each other, and it bothered me. I didn't want things to be awkward between us. I just wanted to smile and be happy with him.

All too soon, he was guiding me out of the pool, and I couldn't keep my mouth shut any longer. He held up my towel, but began to walk away as I wrapped it around myself. "Emmett, wait!"

He turned back to face me, pure hope in his expression. "Emmett, about last time … Edward isn't … he's … it's not what you think." He took two big steps towards me as he ran the towel across his torso. I blame my stuttering on the fact that I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He was suddenly too close to me, and I lost my train of thought. "Bella … it's okay. You don't have to explain." The sad smile on his face was heartbreaking, and it was all I needed to find my voice.

"Emmett, Edward is gay." I purposefully spoke slowly, so that there would be no doubt in his mind. "I have to explain because … I was hoping that I could kiss you again."

The corner of his mouth turned up as he began to lean in, but stopped short just as I became aware of the splashing sounds coming from the pool. I bit my lip, holding in my laughter as Emmett frantically looked around, muttering under his breath. "Fuck."

I had to bring a hand up to cover my mouth as a small chuckle escaped, drawing his attention back to me. I could see the proverbial light bulb come on over his head as he swept me up in his strong arms and began to move a little too quickly out of the pool area. He stopped abruptly in front of a nondescript door and carefully set me on my feet.

"Wait here." His hand came up to caress my cheek just before he ran off in the opposite direction, leaving me to look around nervously as I waited. I didn't have to wait long, however, before he came sprinting back. His smile bordered on devilish as he held up a key triumphantly.

He quickly unlocked the door, and threw me over his shoulder before carrying me into the mystery room. But as soon as he turned on the dim overhead light, and I felt the heat on my skin, I knew where we were … the sauna.

Before I could process anything else, I was on my feet, and his large hands were holding my face as his lips found mine. My eyes closed as I gave into the kiss, our mouths moving perfectly in sync as my own hands slid up his arms to wrap around his neck. His hands somehow found their way around my back, holding me close, and I was in heaven. But I wanted more.

My hand wound its way into the hair at the nape of his neck, and I moaned as he opened his mouth to me, his tongue teasing my bottom lip. He released his own groan when my own mouth opened, and his tongue found mine. And then I couldn't feel the floor beneath my feet, because he was holding me up in his arms. Instinctively, I wrapped my legs around his waist, smiling against his lips as I brushed up against his erection.

"Fuck, Bella!" I threw my head back as his lips began their assault of my neck; small mewls of pleasure escaping my lips as his tongue darted out to taste me between kisses.

"Emmett!" It seemed the more I tried to suck in air, the more difficult it became with the thick air of the sauna, and I had no doubt in my mind that if we didn't stop soon, I would pass out. "Emmett … can't breathe."

I let my legs fall away from his waist as he moved his kisses up to my jaw, before finally finding my lips again. With one last searing kiss, he placed me back on my feet and slowly pulled away.

"Bella, I gotta be honest with you." He paused to collect his thoughts, but I couldn't be nervous, not with the ridiculous grin still on his face. "That was by far the hottest kiss … ever! I hope you realize what you're getting yourself in to."

Still slightly out of breath, I rested my hand on his sweaty, perfectly sculpted chest. "And what, exactly, am I getting myself in to?"

He bent down to steal another kiss before moving his mouth back so that it was right next to my ear. "Let's just say what I have in mind …" he paused and nipped at my earlobe, sending a shiver down my spine, "will require full range of motion in _all_ limbs."

I let loose an embarrassingly loud moan and felt my knees give out at the pure sex dripping in his voice. Thankfully, he already had his arms around me, and he kept me on my feet as he kissed his way back to my lips. He pulled away so that his lips still brushed against mine as he spoke.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up. I'm taking you out to dinner." His hand brushed away the errant strands of hair that clung to my sweaty face, as he stole one last kiss before picking me up in his arms.

I didn't even complain as he carried me over to the entrance of the women's locker room. I was just content to be in his arms, to feel his skin against mine. The smile never left my face as I quickly showered and redressed. Again as I walked out to the lobby to wait for him, I was surprisingly steady on my feet even though I felt like I was walking on cloud nine.

Alice was waiting for me, but didn't seem to mind at all that I wouldn't be requiring a ride home today. In fact, she almost seemed to be expecting it. But I'd worry about that later. Right now, I had a date with Emmett, and I couldn't wait to kiss him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Many thanks to the masta-beta Val and her beta-ing skills!_

_I'm glad to see that people seem to like Edward as the gay ex-boyfriend. _

_So now we have a happy Emmett and Bella … I wonder what kind of trouble the two of them can get in to at physical therapy … hmmm _

_Sandy, thanks for the Aussie speak – that was all for you! Hope you liked your cameo!_

_Ummm … I think that's all I've got for now! Come play on the forum!_

_REVIEW time!!! Thanks! _


	5. Chapter 5

Physical Therapy Session #5

(Panties Optional)

**EmPOV**

_Houston, we have a problem …_

Hot damn if that wasn't the hottest fucking kiss I've ever had in my entire life! And we weren't even naked! But dear god … feeling those perfect breasts pressed up against my chest … feeling _her_ up against me like that was pure sin. And I wanted more … so much more. Which leads me to the epic problem I now have on my hands … my rather large and very, very hard problem …

_To wank, or not to wank; that is the question. _

My cock was harder than fuck after that kiss. My dick twitched when my mind drifted back just a few moments, back to the sauna. Her skin was slick from a combination of the water and the sweat from the suffocating heat, and feeling it slide against my own slick skin nearly made me come. But the sound she'd made … that sweet, sexy little sound of pleasure … _Fuck! _I wanted to make her make that sound again, and again.

My cock jumped again thinking about all the things I wanted to do with that woman, but I didn't dare reach down. I was still in the locker room of the clinic, and Bella was probably waiting for me in the lobby. Unless … unless she had decided to take a shower so she didn't smell like pool water, which would mean that right now she could be naked …

_Fuck. Bella naked … in the shower … _

Aside from the fact that I now had the best fucking image in my mind, I also now felt better about taking a little shower of my own. I figured I had enough time to pop one off; at this point it wouldn't take much for me to cum. That, and I really didn't want to be a horny mess during our date if I could help it.

Wrapping my hand around my cock, it was easy to pretend I was back in the pool with Bella, the memory still fresh in my mind. I knew exactly what I would do to her if I didn't have to worry about being caught. I swirled my hand around the head of my cock, as I imagined rubbing my hand over her bathing suit covered pussy before pushing the material aside.

I used my new knowledge of her small sounds of pleasure to enhance my fantasy as I played with her clit before sliding a finger into her hot, wet pussy. I released a grunt, my hand quickening its pace on my pulsing cock in anticipation. I'd make her beg for my cock, make her moan my name before thrusting into her with all I had. This wouldn't be a sweet fuck. This would be hard and fast.

I could still feel the reality of her sexy legs wrapped around me, and I wanted to feel them squeeze me as I thrust into her over and over again. I wanted to make her come undone. I wanted to make her scream my name as her sweet pussy milked my cock. _Fuck!_ I grunted as quietly as I could as I came hard and fast by my own hand, yet again. _Fuck._ But as I quickly finished my shower, I was giddy with the realization that I had the hottest woman that I'd ever known waiting for me. I had a date with my Bella. I could kiss my Bella whenever I wanted now. There was no other Dickward – just me. And damn it, I'm hard again.

I knew I'd just have to resign myself to being constantly semi-hard whenever I was near her, or whenever I thought of her. She was that fuckable. But more than that, she was everything I ever wanted. Beautiful. Smart. Funny. Cute. Sexy. Mine. That last one made my cock jump slightly, and reminded me that my Bella was still waiting for me. I quickly finished drying myself off, looking down ruefully at my cock … _Soon, I'll introduce you to her soon._

When I finally made it out to the lobby, I had to pause slightly to admire the view. My Bella. She didn't notice me yet from where she sat, her eyes closed, a smile on her face as the sun filtered in through the window. _God, she is beautiful._ No make up, hair still wet; she was perfect just as she was. I felt a little bad that I hadn't had time to plan anything romantic, but I had a great backup plan that I knew she would love. Honestly, it didn't matter as long as I was with her.

Rose cleared her throat discreetly from behind the reception desk and rolled her eyes with a knowing smile. It was good to have her on my side, to know that she supported my decision to break the rules and pursue Bella. Rose was the eyes and ears of this place, and if she didn't approve, I knew I'd be in deep shit.

When Bella finally did turn to watch my approach, her face lit up with a delicious blush, and I wanted to know if other parts of her blushed too. But as my dick twitched with that thought, I redoubled my efforts to not get carried away with my endless fantasies of what I'd do to her once I finally got her naked and in my bed. _Fuck. Not helping!_

I hadn't even realized that I'd closed the space between us, and suddenly I was standing over her, smiling like a fucking idiot. My brain was stuck on the thought, the need to touch her again. I held out my hand for her, needing to feel her skin against mine again, even if was only the smallest of touches – it was a start. And I swear, when her hand found mine, it just felt … right.

"So where are you taking me, big guy?" _Fuck._ I wasn't going to last long if the fun, flirtatious Bella was going to be my date. If it were any other girl, I'd have a crude comeback ready to throw right back at her, but not Bella. My Bella left me speechless.

It took a couple steps and a concentrated effort to look away from her warm, welcoming eyes before I could remember how to speak. "A guy is allowed to have a couple secrets, right?" I couldn't resist looking over at her, smiling almost against my will.

She kind of rolled her eyes with a smirk, and I needed to kiss her again. I pressed her up against the passenger side door of my jeep just as she was about to say something and bent down to taste those delicious, full lips that I'd been dreaming about ever since I met her. She let out a little squeak of surprise against my lips before she gave into the kiss, and it was quite possibly the cutest sound I've ever heard. But I needed more.

I lightly sucked on her top lip, willing her to open up to me and finally released my own groan when I felt her tongue brush up against mine. _Fuck yes._ The kiss was becoming heated fast, and we were in no position to follow through. So even though my body, more specifically my dick, was yelling at me to keep going, I pulled away. There was no stopping the cocky grin that lit up my face as I took in the lust in her eyes.

She raised a disbelieving eyebrow at me when I pulled up to the restaurant. "What? I know a guy."

She didn't say anything else as I led her into the restaurant. It just happened to be one of the nicest Italian places in the city, but it was one of those hidden treasures that most people didn't know about. The family that owned the place was direct from Italy, and all of their food was the most authentic food in the state. It just so happened that the owner was a former client and had made it clear that whenever I wanted, I had a table waiting for me.

In spite of everything, I wanted Bella to know that I was serious about her. I wanted her to know that I wanted her for more than just her body. I wanted _her._ I wanted all of it. I wanted a relationship. I wanted to fall asleep with her in my arms, after a good fucking, of course. And I wanted to wake up with her in my arms, and then we'd welcome the new day with a little morning sex.

Needless to say, I was beyond thrilled to finally learn, to hear for myself, that she wanted all of that too. Now, I just needed to get her naked …

**BPOV**

Emmett had surprised me again with dinner, but mostly with his honesty. Kissing him was quickly becoming my favorite past time, and I knew that as soon as he pulled up in front of my apartment, I would be inviting him in. That was the beauty of the honesty; we both knew exactly how we felt about each other. We both knew that this was the start of something amazing, and I didn't want to waste any more time fantasizing what it would feel like to finally give myself to Emmett.

Ever since that first kiss in the sauna, I'd been in a permanent state of arousal. Between his mind numbing kisses and the bulge I'd been staring at all evening, I was craving Emmett in a way I'd never thought possible. I'd also discovered a confidence in myself that I'd never had before. So when Emmett confessed that he wanted to pursue a relationship with me, one that included lots and lots of sex, I didn't freak out because it was what I wanted too.

We had a good time teasing each other about Edward. Where some guys may have thrown a hissy fit over the fact that I still considered my ex-boyfriend one of my best friends, Emmett was simply dumbfounded over the fact that Edward had been lucky enough to see me naked and still decided to be gay. Awkward didn't seem to be a concept Emmett understood, and I loved that about him. I loved that I could simply be myself around him, and how easy it was to laugh. I loved that he could make me feel safe and sexy just by holding my hand. I loved … him.

It seemed crazy and unreal to think that I'd only known him for a couple short weeks, but there was no denying the fact that I loved him. I had no reservations about expressing that love physically as soon as we cleared the door to my apartment. I just had to hope that Alice would be gone for the evening. I had a feeling that Emmett would have me screaming until the wee hours of the morning, and I couldn't wait. I'd long ago soaked through my panties, my nipples were hard because they knew Emmett was so close, and I needed him … now.

"So, do you know if your roommate will be home?" I smirked to myself, entirely too pleased to find that Emmett's mind was apparently in the same place as mine.

"Honestly, I don't know. She didn't say." And because it was Emmett, and I was giddy and hot and bothered, I had to tease him. "Why?"

"No reason in particular." I could feel his eyes on me, and when I turned to face him I was met with a sexy grin.

He turned back to watch the road, but I wasn't done playing with him yet. Feeling bold and hungry for Emmett, I reached over the center console and let my hand rest on his thigh. I couldn't be sure, but I was fairly certain I saw the object of my lust jump in response.

"Either way, I was wondering if you'd like to come in with me." Turning away to look out the window, I moved my hand higher up his thigh as I continued. "If Alice is there, you can meet her." Again, pretending not to notice, I moved my hand just a little higher. "And if she's not there, I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time."

That time I could actually feel the fabric of his jeans move with my little tease, and I really hoped Alice wasn't home. I needed to get this man naked.

The last few minutes of the drive were silent, the sexual tension thick, my hand still dangerously close to where we both wanted it to be. I did a quick scan of the parking lot and did an internal dance of joy when I didn't see Alice's car. _Yes!!_ I did my best to play it cool as I unbuckled my seatbelt, watching him come around his jeep to open the door for me.

But instead of taking my hand, he threw me over his shoulder and playfully patted me on my ass. "Alright, where to woman? It's time to get you naked."

I giggled like a silly girl as I gave him directions to my apartment as best I could from my current position. But then again, this position did have its benefits … I was just about eye level with his ass, and let me tell you … it was one fine ass. Without really thinking about it, I found myself reaching down to feel what I'd only dreamed about. He groaned as my fingers felt the play of muscle beneath the surface as he practically ran.

He gently set me down on my feet at my door, making my world spin slightly as I felt the blood rush from my head. Before I could make sense of anything, Emmett had me pushed up against the wall, moaning into my mouth. My hands were in his hair, our hips grinding against each other, and I'd never been so turned on in my entire life. When his kisses began to trail down my neck, I dug into my bag for my keys with shaking hands.

I don't know how I managed it, but the next thing I knew, my legs were wrapped around Emmett's waist, we were now inside my apartment, and he had again pinned me up against the closed door. His hands each held an ass cheek, while his mouth was busy memorizing every ounce of skin his lips and tongue could find. The only coherent thought I could muster was that we weren't going to make it to my bedroom.

He began to stumble blindly backwards as I began my own exploration of his upper body. I wanted his shirt off. I wanted to do all of the things I couldn't while we were in the pool.

I'd finally managed to pull his shirt over his head just before he tripped over something and sent us tumbling down on the couch. Both of us broke into a fit of laughter as Emmett landed on his back with me straddling his stomach. He was the first to recover as he brought a hand to gently massage my bad knee.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" His hand began to trail up my thigh, and all I could do was shake my head. I bit my lip as his face broke out into a grin that meant trouble. "Are you sure? Maybe I should take a closer look."

Without waiting for my response, his hands were working on the button and zipper on my jeans. All too eager to get this show on the road, my own hands came to the hem of my shirt, and I nearly had it over my head when I heard the door to my apartment open. _You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!!_ I fell down against Emmett's chest, his arms instantly wrapping around me protectively.

"Bel-la! I'm home!!" _I am going to KILL her!!_ "Bella!"

I looked up and smiled apologetically at Emmett, mouthing Alice's name. He bent down to kiss me sweetly as he helped me with my dismount, effectively alerting Alice to our presence. But as I turned to face her, I noticed that she wasn't alone.

"Jasper?!" I handed Emmett his shirt mutely, his full attention on Jasper, who he apparently knew, as my head swiveled back and forth between Emmett and my roommate.

"Hey, Em. Bella. Glad to see you two worked things out." The one named Jasper smirked and winked at me as he wrapped his arms around my smug looking roommate.

And then it clicked. They knew. I looked over at Emmett to see that he'd obviously come to the same conclusion and was not pleased. I was mildly embarrassed, frustrated, flustered, and the mood had been completely ruined.

"Don't be mad, Bella." Alice at least had the decency to appear apologetic. "We were only trying to help."

And then there was another click – Edward. "You!" I wasn't above pointing my finger at Alice as Emmett held me back. "You orchestrated the whole thing with Edward! You made him take me to my appointment knowing that Emmett would see him!"

Alice held up her hands in mock surrender, but the smile on her face betrayed her. "Guilty."

I made a move to lunge at her, but Emmett's strong arms pulled me closer to his body as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "As much as I love seeing you all riled up like this, maybe you should take it easy on Tinkerbell over there. I can think of better uses for all that energy." I shivered as he placed a wet kiss right behind my ear, and my anger was pushed aside.

The four of us sat down to compare stories, and with each passing moment, I found it more difficult to be angry with Alice and Jasper. I really had nothing to complain about. No matter which way I looked at it, I still ended up with Emmett. But it was becoming clear that I would have to wait a little longer before I could play out some of my Emmett fantasies.

Alice and Jasper waited in the kitchen, out of sight, as I walked Emmett to the door. He bent down to kiss away my pout, pressing me against his body. "Don't worry about it. I'll call you when I get home, and I promise to make it up to you." He kissed his way up my jaw to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe as he breathed into my ear. "Just promise to be naked when I call. Promise?" I nodded my head dumbly, knowing that speech was out of the question at the moment. "Good girl."

Stunned and wet, he kissed me one more time before leaving me in a pile of goo. With butterflies in my stomach, I went through my nightly routine eagerly anticipating his phone call. I turned on my stereo and made sure that my door was locked before sneaking under the covers, naked as requested. I barely had time to get comfortable before my phone began to go off, making my heart go into overdrive.

"Hello, gorgeous." My eyes closed on their own at the sound of his voice; ittwas lower than before, husky. "Please tell me you're naked."

"Uh huh." He chuckled, and my breathing picked up with my heart rate.

"Good, 'cause I am too." Everything stopped; my breathing, my heart, my brain functions, everything. _Gotta love a man that knows how to cut to the chase._ "Fuck, Bella, I'm so hard just thinking about you."

"Emmett." It was slightly pathetic that all I could manage was to moan his name, but I was overwhelmed. I guess I hadn't really processed the fact that we were about to have phone sex, and my poor, sexually frustrated body wasn't quite prepared for it.

"Mmmm, Bella, touch yourself baby. I want you to run your hands over those delicious tits of yours just like I would. Can you do that for me?" _Oh my god!_

"Emmett … ung … I wish you were here with me right now." I did as he asked, running my hands over my breasts, but I needed more.

"Believe me, baby, you have no idea how much I wish it was really you stroking my cock right now." _Fu-ck!_ I'd always had a weak spot for dirty talk during sex, but Edward was never this vocal! "Are you wet for me?"

It was almost as if I were possessed as my hand trailed down my torso, my fingers coming in contact with the wetness that had been building up all evening. "Oh, Emmett, I'm so wet for you … ung … I need you."

"Play with your pussy, baby, just like I would. Fuck, I want to taste you. I want to suck on your clit and lap up all of your juices. Fuck, Bella, I wanna fuck you so bad." I could faintly hear the slick sounds of his hand doing what I should be doing for him. From the sounds of things, he wasn't going to last much longer, and neither was I.

By now, one hand was playing with my nipples, while the other did its best to mimic what Emmett wanted to do to me. My eyes were squeezed tightly, my mind doing its best to imagine Emmett hovering over me. I used my memory of his perfectly sculpted chest and gave in to the image of him thrusting into me over and over again. Moans, whimpers, and his name escaped my lips unhindered as I gave into the pleasure.

"Fuck Bella, I'm close." I was beyond coherent words at this point, as each of his grunts propelled me further to my own release. "Play with your clit, just like I would. I need you to cum with me. Cum with me, baby. Fuck … Bella … I'm coming! I'm coming!"

"Emmett!" I felt my walls clench around my fingers, his name coming out as a long, low moan with my orgasm. My body shook with the intensity of it as I panted into the phone, listening to Emmett grunt and curse with his own orgasm. I don't think I've heard anything sexier than the sound of him coming. My only regret was that I had to wait just a little longer to experience the real thing first hand.

After a few minutes of trying to recuperate, I got out of bed to clean up and turn off the music. I heard Emmett yawn loudly into the phone, and I couldn't help but chuckle at him. "Falling asleep on me already?"

"You caught me." He released his own chuckle as I moved to settle back into bed. "What can I say? You and your sweet ass wore me out!"

I shook my head with my laughter, knowing that as soon as I hung up, I would pass out too. But I couldn't resist another opportunity to tease him. "Just wait until the real thing, big boy."

I smiled victorious as he groaned into the phone. "You're killin' me over here! You're just too damn sexy for your own good."

He yawned again amidst the laughter, and I knew it was time to say goodnight. "Say goodnight, I need my beauty sleep."

"Goodnight, Gorgeous. But with all due respect, you are already the most beautiful woman I've ever known. Don't you forget that."

My heart swelled with his words, and I actually had to swallow a lump of emotion in my throat. "Thanks, Emmett. I won't forget. Goodnight."

**EmPOV**

That first night with Bella on the phone had been one of the hottest experiences of my life. But sadly I haven't had the opportunity to see my Bella since that night. That didn't stop me from calling her each night, and it didn't stop her from calling me each morning when she woke up.

I was becoming an expert when it came to the sounds she made. I could always tell when she was close, when she was about to cum. I just couldn't wait to use that knowledge first hand, and today would be that day. Today, my Bella was scheduled for some physical therapy. But as much as I wanted to act out my pool fantasy, I knew we wouldn't have the pool to ourselves.

When she finally came out to the pool, I swear, she looked more and more gorgeous every time I saw her. Her cheeks colored slightly, and I groaned at the sight – I'd missed that. There was no hiding my erection at this point, and I didn't care. We were beyond all of that now.

But I still had a job to do, and Bella's health came first. So I did my best to ignore the way I just wanted to pound into her repeatedly and stifled my groans each time she brushed up against me as I led her through the exercises. But as we were coming to the cool down session, she gave herself away when she giggled as she brushed up against me again.

I pinned her up against the side of the pool, my arms forming a cage around her body as I leaned into her. Her deep brown eyes were sparkling with mischief, her lips pulled up in a sexy grin. "Oh, I'm on to you, Missy. Here I am, trying to be responsible and ensure that you are getting the full benefit of your physical therapy, and you keep trying to distract me."

She tried to pull her lips down, but without much success. "I'm sorry, Emmett. Whatever will you do with me?"

_Fuck yes!_

I adjusted my position to look less conspicuous, running my hands down her back to cup her perfectly shaped ass. "Oh, I know exactly what I am going to do _to _you. But you need to promise to be quiet."

She nodded, her eyes going wide with surprise when I began to push aside her bathing suit from where it covered her mound. I sucked in a sharp breath of air as I recognized a wetness that had nothing to do with the pool. She bit her lip to hold in her sounds, and I hated that she had to hold them back. I loved her sounds.

"Good girl." I did my best to make it look like we were engaged in a perfectly normal cool down routine as my fingers slid into her pussy for the first time, and now it was my turn to bite back a groan. But I couldn't resist whispering in her ear. "Fuck, Bella, you're so wet and tight."

It took every ounce of will power I had not to yell out when her little hand snuck into my swim trunks and grabbed onto my aching cock. The water made it too easy for her to run her little hand up and down my shaft. "Mmmm, Emmett … you're so big."

_Fuck!_

It was killing me that I couldn't just slip into her like I wanted, and as it was, I was worried about the show that we were putting on. I redoubled my efforts, pressing my thumb against her clit, biting back my grunts as Bella began to squeeze harder and pump faster. We were silent, doing our best to hold back the guttural sounds that threatened to escape. But when she threw her head back as I felt the walls of her pussy pulse around my fingers, there was no stopping my grunts as I came with her.

"Fuck, Bella." The skin on skin contact was better than I had ever imagined. We were both still working on collecting our breath, simultaneously straightening out our bathing suits. But still, it wasn't enough. It only made me crave her body more. I needed all of her.

"Emmett, that was …" My Bella was glowing, if not slightly disheveled, and it was somehow sweet in the sexiest way possible.

"Yeah … I know." I looked around, making sure that no one had noticed, letting out a breath of relief when it was clear that we were safe. Now, I needed to focus on more important things. Our time was up, and I needed to get her out of that bathing suit and naked in my bed ASAP. "Come on, you're coming home with me tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_So I know most of you were expecting them to do the deed this chapter, but then the story would be over! Well, actually, it is mostly over. There is one chapter left. Remember, this was originally only supposed to be a one-shot! _

_Who knows, I may come back and add on some extras … maybe some different POVs, but the main story will be over with the next, final chapter._

_Song inspiration … "Neon" by John Mayer and "She's so Hot Boom" by Flight of the Conchords._

_Many thanks to my masta beta Val for her red pen skills in spite of the steam. Also thanks to the ladies over at twilighted for helping me unleash my inner perv!_

_Remember to leave some love!! Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Final Session of Physical Therapy

**BPOV**

Pandora's Box had officially been opened. After all of my fantasies, all of my wanting, I'd finally felt him. I'd felt him cum by my hand, and it was exhilarating. I wanted to do it again and again, and never stop. Mostly, I wanted to spend the next 24 to 48 hours doing nothing but feel him. I also distantly wondered if I'd ever again be able to make myself cum after feeling his strong fingers inside of me. But that thought also had me thinking about something else that I was hoping to have inside of me very soon.

I was given specific instructions not to shower and to simply grab my stuff and meet Emmett in the lobby. There was no hiding my laughter as I watched him sprint towards the employee locker room after kissing me soundly one last time. I was glad to see that he was just as eager as I was to go home with him. Delicious shivers ran down my spine as I allowed myself to think forward to all of the _things_ we could do without any distractions.

I'd had a feeling I wouldn't need a ride home; so I'd taken care to remind Alice that she didn't need to pick me up after therapy today, and I was glad to be right. Rose and I exchanged knowing smiles briefly, just before Emmett came bounding around the corner grinning like an idiot. And he'd never looked better. It was moments like this when I saw _my_ Emmett. I loved the sexy man that could make me cum with just his words. I loved the strong, intelligent man that spent his days helping people heal. But I also loved the sweet, goofy man that could make me smile and melt with those dimples.

I had a feeling that tonight would be about more than the two of us finally getting to round home plate, to steal one of Emmett's euphemisms. While the phone sex had been amazing the past few nights, we also found ourselves talking about anything and everything that came to mind until Emmett or I passed out. But tonight, now, there would be no talking. I needed him in a carnal way, and judging by the bulge that had already formed again, he needed me too.

Wordlessly, Emmett came to my side, his large hand finding the small of my back, as he guided me out to his car. I imagined if there weren't others watching, he would have thrown me over his shoulder and carried me out to his jeep based on the excitement that I could feel radiating off of him. Well, truthfully, it was probably our mutual excitement that had us oddly quiet as we scurried to his jeep, anticipation making it difficult to breathe. I wanted to squeal like a teenager, I wanted to jump up and down like Alice when she found a designer dress on sale, but mostly I wanted to jump Emmett.

Emmett had both hands on the wheel as he drove recklessly through the streets. Our only conversation consisted of stolen glances, smirks, and smiles. My leg bounced with all of my pent up energy, and a dull ache had begun to build between my thighs. _This is really happening._ But when he finally pulled up to what I'd assumed was his place, Emmett had the car off and was opening my door for me before I could even process it.

The next thing I knew, we were in his apartment, and he was carrying me into what I realized was a bathroom. He sat me down on the counter, his lips devouring mine before I could even wonder what it was he had planned. My hands were instantly in his hair, holding him to me. His strong arms wrapped around me, and I loved the way it felt. The steam began to fill the air, reminding me of our first kiss in the sauna, and the memory had me at an entirely new level of want.

Our hands were clawing at each other's clothing, and I knew this wouldn't be sweet and tender lovemaking, and I was okay with that. I'd never removed my bathing suit, simply throwing on some clothes over it, so Emmett was rather disappointed when he pulled off my shirt, only to find that I was completely covered. But instead of saying anything, he simply grunted, and attached his mouth to my neck. My eyes closed against my will as my head fell back against the mirror.

As his mouth spread open-mouthed kisses and nips down my neck, past my collarbone, and to the swell of my breasts, I released a small moan when his hands came to rest over the straps of my bathing suit. His tongue traced the skin just above the line of my bathing suit as his hands began to tug at the straps, releasing them from the tops of my shoulders. The fabric slackened, granting him access to more skin, which he took care to lavish with his mouth. But just as I thought he would pull the straps off completely, his hands began to slide back up my arms to cup my face, where his lips found mine.

Wanting to feel his naked chest against mine, I sat up and began to feel my way across the defined planes of his sculpted torso. When I grazed over his nipples, he released a low moan into my mouth. Were it not for the warm heat pooling between my thighs, I might have played with him more. Instead, my hands continued to trail down his rippled abs to the waistband of his swim trunks. I felt the fabric tug slightly as my new friend twitched in anticipation. _Hello again._ I carefully wrapped my fingers around his impressive girth, a fresh wave of moisture soaking my bathing suit as we both released load moans.

Emmett pushed me back by the shoulders, both of us panting as his gaze fixed on my still-covered breasts. The corner of his mouth turned up in a sexy grin as he finished removing the straps of my bathing suit. I felt my blush spread down my neck and chest as he continued to stare, his grin widening, revealing his dimples. He licked his lips once before descending on my right breast. It started out as butterfly kisses around the outside, teasing the sensitive underside, fingers lightly grazing over my oversensitive nipples.

Just as his tongue wrapped around my nipple, the thought occurred to me that this was the first time he'd seen my breasts. And if this is how he was going to worship all of the other hidden places on my body, I was in for the best night of my life. My fingers latched onto his curly hair, keeping his mouth on me, while my head fell back against the mirror again. The only thing keeping me from completely melting into a pile of goo was Emmett's hand in the center of my back, holding me up so that he could properly feast on my breasts. His other hand was busy removing the clothes from my body while I did my best to kick off his swim trunks.

With a grunt, Emmett decided he'd had enough teasing and pulled away to carry me into the shower. It was my turn to latch my mouth onto his neck and shoulders as he carried me, my legs wrapped securely around his waist. I'd never been so glad that I'd never stopped taking the pill after Edward and I stopped dating as I was right now. My dripping wet lips rubbed up against his rock hard erection, both of us moaning in pleasure as each hurried step he took caused me to rub up and down, spreading my juices on him.

I gasped in pleasured shock when I felt the hot water rain down on my head and shoulders, the water making our bodies slick once again. Emmett's strong hands lifted me up so that his tip was now pressing against my opening, both of us pulling away to stare into each others eyes. Panting with want, his bright blue eyes locked onto mine and widened as he began to lower me onto him. I resisted the urge to let my eyes roll into the back of my head as I slowly took him in, inch by glorious inch.

It had been so long since I'd felt the real thing, and I was glad. The small twinge of pain that came with the way I was stretching for him was something I savored. But nothing would ever compare to the intimacy, the eroticism, as we stared into each others eyes as we became one for the first time. There were no words, only hungry kisses once he was fully sheathed within me.

With one hand tangled in my wet hair, the other on my ass, we began to move. Slowly at first, satisfied moans and groans echoed in the confined space, the air thick with steam and the smell of sex. We took turns nipping, kissing, and sucking on each other's flesh as our tempo increased. My arms wrapped under his arms, my hands clung to the back of his shoulders as our bodies continued to crash into each other over and over again.

His groans turned into grunts as he began to thrust with a new level of intensity, the sound of skin slapping against skin joining our chorus. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before in my life. I couldn't do anything beyond give in to the immense pleasure of being with Emmett. He leaned back against the shower wall, causing him to rub up against my g-spot thrust after thrust. My entire body shook with my impending orgasm. My back arched, my head fell back, and I was a goner.

Wild, unrestrained moans ripped from my throat as my inner walls clenched around him, the slow burn of my release radiating from the inside out. His thrusts turned uneven and even more forceful just before I felt him twitch and release inside of me with a strangled groan. This time it was his head that fell back, and I took the opportunity to kiss every inch of skin I could reach as we both struggled to recover from, what was in my opinion, the best sex of my life.

Soon Emmett lips found mine again, leaving tender, soft kisses that said more than any words could have in that moment. He was telling me that what we did meant more than just a release. He was telling me that this was real, that _we_ were real. He was telling me that this was only the beginning. He was telling me he loved me. And so I kissed him back, and told him the same thing.

**EmPOV**

_Fuh-huck._

I had no idea it could be like _that_. I had no fucking clue that sex could be that … that … just … fucking amazing! I mean … shit! She … and I … and we … and shower … fuck! Fuck that was hot! Fuck that was amazing! I wanna do it again!

Bella was perfect. No, she was beyond perfect. It was as if she was made just for me. The way she felt in my arms, the way her pussy milked my cock … perfect. But it was that look in her eyes when my dick finally pressed into her tight pussy … I could see everything she felt, and all of the love and lust she had for me right there in those deep brown eyes.

Everyone talked about that "connection" and "soul mate" crap that they feed us in chick flicks and romance novels, and I'd never really bought into it – until now. Now that I'd felt that connection, experienced that moment when you finally make love with the person you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life, now I knew that it was all real, and it wasn't crap.

Even though I was already hard again, eager for another round, we took our time to shower and just touch and hold each other as we washed up. I didn't care that it was kind of a sappy thing to do, but my favorite part was washing her hair. There was something about the way she smiled as I ran my fingers through her thick hair that was so peaceful and calming. And then there were her sounds … _fuck me!_

It was like she sang to me with each moan and sigh. And now she was letting out this low hum of pleasure, and between that sound and the fact that I now knew exactly what it could feel like when I was inside her … yeah … _it's time to take this show to the bedroom…_

I made sure to kiss those pouty, swollen lips soundly as I reached behind her to turn off the water. What I wasn't counting on was the way her body pressed against mine. My cock slid up the smooth, slick skin of her stomach, and I almost came again right there. My dick twitched in anticipation, causing Bella to giggle lightly, which in turn made my dick twitch again.

And then she looked up at me, and I swear it was like time stopped. She was so fucking beautiful, it hurt. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a tangled mess, and she had never looked more gorgeous. This time I didn't check my goods to make sure they were there, because this was different. I was simply a man in love with a woman, a fucking goddess of a woman, and I'd never felt so complete. _I am in love. _

I bent down to kiss her again, but she shivered slightly just as my hand came up to caress the apple of her cheek. She took a step closer, wrapping her body around mine, when it finally occurred me to me that I'd long ago turned off the water, and the steam had begun to dissipate. Because I'm me, I gave her ass a good squeeze as I lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around me again, and I groaned when her heat brushed up against my cock.

I did my best to dry us off as quickly as possible, making sure to properly tease her. I had to say, her tits were even more amazing than I had imagined. It was a tie between her tits, legs, and neck for my favorite body part. I'd just finished wrapping a towel around her to keep her warm, and one around my waist before I wrapped her up in my arms again and carried her to my bedroom.

She let out a cute little squeal when I tossed her on the bed, and I was instantly on top of her. I wasted no time in nuzzling my face in the crook of her neck, kissing and licking her silky soft skin. I smiled against the delicate curve of her neck when she moved it ever so slightly to grant me easy access.

"Emmett …" I moaned and ground my hard cock against her thigh as my name came out as a whispered moan.

I shifted on my side to rest on my left arm as I gazed down at my beautiful Bella. My fingers lightly traced the features of her face, brushing away the errant strands of hair that obstructed my view. It was kind of crazy how close I felt to her, even though we'd only known each other for such a short time. I realized that I'd never told her with actual words that I loved her, and that was something I needed to change right now.

I never wanted to take anything for granted with Bella. I never wanted her to doubt the true depth of my feelings for her. Life was too short to let things go unsaid. I slowly began to kiss her lips, my tongue darting out to tease her, but not going any further. I traced the outline of her top lip, before trailing kisses up her jaw to her ear. I nibbled at her earlobe, kissing the sensitive spot just behind her ear, before moving back to whisper to her.

"Bella … I love you." Her entire body tensed for a fraction of a second, but before I could worry, she'd turned to smile brightly up at me. I kissed her lips lightly again, "I need you to know that I really do love you. That this," I gestured between our nearly naked bodies, smirking slightly at what I had planned once I finally got this out, "isn't just some fling for me."

"I know, Emmet." Her hand traced up my arm, her hand coming to rest on my cheek lightly. "Emmett, I love you too."

I hadn't even realized I was worried about her response until now. Now that I'd heard the words, everything just seemed to click. This was it. This is what all of life was about. That love thing that everyone kept talking about, I'd found it. My Bella. Love. I love my Bella, and she loves me. _Could life get any more fucking perfect?_

_Yeah, you could spend the next 24 hours showing her just how much you love her._

_Oh yeah. I better get on that._

My hand came up to wrap around hers where I kissed her palm softly before moving it above her head. With one knee, I spread her legs apart for me so I could settle between them. Once both of her arms were extended above her head, I kissed my way down her neck to where I'd loosely tied the towel around her. I paused to look up at her, smirking, just before I used my teeth to undo the poor excuse of a knot.

Being the sneaky devil that I am, I didn't start from the top. No. I started with her knee, the knee that brought her into my life. I carefully traced over her most recent set of scars, before bending her knee so that I could kiss it. I shifted lower on the bed to avoid causing her undue strain so that I could properly savor her beautifully toned legs. I smiled against her creamy white skin as I heard her gasp, and I knew I was doing something right.

As my kisses began to trail up towards the musky scent of her pussy, she began to squirm. My cock was impossibly hard, and as much as I wanted to feel her tight walls clamp around my cock again, I wanted this more. I pulled away just the bottom of the towel just enough to reveal the heavenly sight of Bella's glistening folds. _Fucking awesome._

A more prudent man might have teased her a bit more, nibbling and licking around the edges, but not me. I knew what I wanted, and it was right in front of me, ripe for the taking. I took one long lick from the bottom up of her slit, before planting a heavy kiss on her clit. _Fucking delicious._

I moved again to bring her knees up and over my shoulders, my hands on her hips to hold her in place as I feasted on her pussy. I took my time, using all of my wide varying techniques, listening to her sounds, to find out what made her go crazy. It ended up being a combination of what I liked to call the "g-spot flicker" and "clit tickler" that got Bella off, and I made sure to file that knowledge away for later.

But feeling her tight walls clench around my fingers only made my cock that much harder. I kissed my way up her torso as it heaved with her labored breathing, slowly peeling away the towel as I went.

_Ah … hello my lovelies …_

I cupped her perfectly shaped breasts, my thumbs grazing over her already erect nipples. I couldn't decided which side I wanted to taste first, so I settled for licking up the valley between her breasts and kneading at the supple flesh. Her hands began to run through my hair, and something about the way it felt just drove me crazy.

"Emmett … please … I need you." She reached down to pull away my towel, making my dick spring up against my abs.

I looked up to find her eyes on me, her lips parted with her haggard breathing, her hair and eyes wild. _Gorgeous._ Her leg came up to wrap around me, but I had other ideas. I moved up to kiss her lips soundly, both of us moaning as she tasted herself on my lips and tongue.

I reached down to position my cock, rubbing it up and down her slit. I teased her as long as I could stand, rubbing my now slick cock up and down the outside of her pussy lips without entering. I snuck my hand under her kneecap, bringing it from around my waist to up and over my shoulder. I turned to kiss what I could, before turning back to watch her as I slowly slid my cock into her pussy.

One of the many benefits of working with her so closely was that I knew exactly how flexible she was. This was knowledge that I used to my full advantage as I continued to slowly work my cock into her. She was still so tight, and it felt so fucking good. With one hand on her hip, the other holding her leg on my shoulder, I had to take a moment to collect myself when I was fully sheathed in her tight warmth, dangerously close to blowing my load entirely too early.

One leg wrapped around my waist, the other over my shoulder allowed me to go deeper than I had in the shower, and this was something that Bella seemed to be enjoying just as much as I was. I bent down to devour one of her perfect breasts as I began to slowly work my way out before easing back in.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so fucking slick and tight!" She cried out then, her fingers and nails digging into my back as I continued to move.

I sat back on my knees to admire the sight of my cock sliding in and out of her pussy. But the beauty of this position was that I could admire the sway of her breasts as her hips continued to rise and meet each of my thrusts. I could admire her. I could admire us as we moved perfectly in sync with each other.

But the thing that fucking blew my mind, and nearly made me cum, was when Bella reached up to rub her clit. I could already feel the first spasms that signaled her approaching orgasm, and I had to grit my teeth together to keep from coming first. I needed her to cum first.

"Harder … ugn … Emmett … harder …"

"Fuck! Bella!"

I slammed into her with everything I had, punctuating each thrust with a grunt as her demands became incoherent. And then I felt her body go tense, her pussy pulsing around my cock, and I couldn't hold on any longer. I let her pussy milk my cock as I came with a vengeance, my eyes rolling into the back of my head.

As carefully as I could, I disentangled myself from her, collapsing at her side. I wrapped her up in my arms, smothering her face in light kisses as we both fought to regain control of our breathing. I reached over to pull the comforter over us as she nuzzled against my chest, and a feeling a pure contentment washed over me. I pressed a lazy kiss into her hair, sighing slightly.

"I love you." I couldn't help it. I had all I wanted in this life. I had a job that I loved. And now, I had a woman I loved. We'd just had what I considered to be the best sex of my life, and it was only the beginning.

"I love you." And then she had to go and make it that much better by loving me back.

**BPOV**

We'd finally come to my last session of physical therapy with Emmett. It was funny to think back and remember how just weeks ago I'd dreaded this day, fearing that it would be the last time I would get to see Emmett. So much had changed since then, and I'd never been so happy in my entire life.

The lease was coming up on the apartment I'd been sharing with Alice, and both of us had discussed just letting it expire. As it was, I spent just about every night with Emmett, and Alice was no better. It didn't make sense for both of us to continue paying rent for an apartment that we barely lived in.

Emmett had planned on taking me out to dinner tonight, to celebrate the end of my therapy, and it was my big plan to discuss moving in with him over dinner. But I didn't worry. Emmett had made it abundantly clear that he hated waking up to an empty bed, not that I felt any differently. If I was being honest with myself, I was more than looking forward to the celebratory sex after dinner if all went according to plan.

The sex. The sex was fun, exciting, exhilarating, passionate, sweet, loving, and just … amazing. That first night will always remain one of my favorites, but there were several others that could make me blush just to think about. It came as no surprise to me when Emmett revealed his copy of the Kama Sutra, complete with dog-eared pages. But nothing, nothing, could top the day I took him to Nina's Toyland. That was the first time I saw Emmett blush.

He made quite the impression on Val and Nina and easily won them over with his easy charm and quick wit. I bought him his first fleshlight, which he thanked me for repeatedly. There is definitely truth in the saying that the best gift you can receive is the one you give.

Emmett chuckled, pulling me from my daydream. "What has you blushing like that? Anything I should know about?" I shoved his shoulder playfully as he wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He wrapped me up in his arms and dipped me like in the movies as I giggled.

"Oh baby, you _know_ I want to know all about what that sexy mind of yours thinks about." My blush deepened as his antics earned a few cat calls from some of the other patients. He snuck in a quick kiss before setting me upright on my feet.

Our relationship was common knowledge in the clinic, but thankfully no one felt it inappropriate, and Emmett's job was safe. But today, one of the founding doctors was scheduled to do a sight visit, so Emmett and I had to be on our best behavior. Thankfully, we were at the cool down station, and the last 20 minutes of my appointment would be spent doing paperwork. I didn't think I could keep my hands off of Emmett much longer.

"Almost done, baby." I shivered as Emmett whispered in my ear, seeming to read my thoughts.

Emmett left me to stretch alone, not trusting himself to act professionally, and honestly I didn't trust myself either. He laid a quick kiss on my forehead as he walked up to the front desk to get my paperwork ready for me.

"Well, hello there." I looked up at the new voice and forgot where I was for a moment. He was entirely too old for me, even though he looked younger than his actual age. Almost as if he knew about my weakness for dark hair and light eyes, his green eyes stood out against his dark brown hair. His smile was casual, if not slightly mischievous, as he held out a hand to help me up.

"I'm Carlisle. And who might you be?"

But before I could answer, Emmett was by my side, his hand extended. "Carlisle, good to see you. This is my patient, Bella." I smiled internally at the possessive tone in his voice, something I rarely saw from him.

The two exchanged forced pleasantries a little longer, as I excused myself to begin filling out my paperwork so that Emmett and I could leave as soon as possible. I glanced back over at the two of them, internally chuckling at the waves of testosterone that could probably be felt two states over. _Men._

But what I didn't count on is who walked through the front door at that moment.

"Nina?!" Her arm was in a sling, and she looked completely dejected. I thought briefly about joking that she'd finally killed her rabbit and her arm all in the same stroke, but the expression on her face told me now was not the time for jokes. "Oh my goodness! What happened?"

She let out a huff of air as she met me at the check-in counter. "Dislocated my shoulder. Long story. Don't ask." I felt bad for her. I was all too familiar with the discomfort associated with a dislocated shoulder, and it was not my favorite injury. "Fucking doc made me sign up for fucking PT! Can you believe this shit?"

"Bella, baby, you ready to go?" Emmett surprised me by wrapping his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. "Hey, Nina. Dislocated shoulder?"

Somehow it didn't surprise me that he knew. In fact he'd probably known she was coming in since her doctor scheduled her appointment. It was too bad that she was assigned to someone else. But then again, I was pretty biased when it came to Emmett's skills as a physical therapist. The things he could do with his hands …

"Who's that?" I looked up to see that Nina was busy adjusting her breasts as she looked over Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett groaned quietly as he turned to see who she was looking at. "Carlisle. He's one of the head guru's here."

"I want him!" I snorted loudly at Nina's outburst. "I don't care what it costs. He _will_ be my physical therapist."

"Um … Nina … it doesn't exactly work like that." I tried to reason with her, but judging by the look on her face, she hadn't heard a word of it.

Emmett rolled his eyes, winking at me as he walked over to catch Carlisle's attention. To Nina's credit, she played it cool as Carlisle and Emmett walked over. At least she didn't trip over her own feet like I had.

"Oh dear, what have we here?" The side of Carlisle's mouth turned up in a smile, and I could practically hear Nina swoon.

"I hear you're the _big_ man around here. You see, I have this problem, and I was hoping you could help me work it out." In true Nina fashion, she was laying it on thick, and this Carlisle guy seemed to be eating it up.

"Well, I'm flattered that you've heard of me, and it would be my pleasure to work with you."

Thankfully, Carlisle led Nina away, and I was finally able to chuckle freely. Emmett helped me finish up my paperwork quickly and promptly swept me off my feet and carried me out to his jeep. We joked and laughed about the irony of our afternoon, namely Nina hooking up with Carlisle, as he drove us back to his apartment so we could both clean up before dinner.

Dinner was perfect, and as I suspected, Emmett was more than excited to have me move in with him. And as I'd hoped, we celebrated all night long and well into the next day. Emmett always made it a point to kiss the knee that brought us together, a gesture that melted me each and every time. It was a gesture that I'd come to reciprocate, kissing the scars on his knee, the knee that ended his football career, and the knee that brought him to me. Never again would I curse my klutzy ways. Never again would I consider luck good or bad. I didn't need good luck anymore. I had my Emmett, and he had me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Well, that's it peeps. The End. _

_Songs for this chapter … "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon "Turn Me On" by Norah Jones, and of course, the original, "Sexual Healing" by Marvin Gaye_

_Special thanks to my friends on Twilighted – you know who you are. Val, thanks for the red marks … I am referring of course to red pen marks … as in editing … get your minds out of the gutter!_

_Maybe one day, given proper inspiration, I'll post some extras and missing scenes, but this is truly the end of the story. They lived happily ever after!_

_No you know what to do, leave some Review love … cause it makes me feel all warm and tingly inside._

_REVIEW please! _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This picks up 10 months after the last chapter of Let's Get Physical and is told entirely through Emmett's POV. **

**Many thanks to Nina for asking me to take part in Smut Monday, and also for helping me get over some serious writer's block. Val, thanks for being my beta!**

**Enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Let's Get Physical - Life After Therapy**

**10 Months Later**

I'll never forget the day I realized that I never wanted to spend another day of my life without Bella. It had been one of the most difficult days of my adult life, and the only thing that got me through it was the knowledge that I was coming home to Bella.

Her name was Emily, and I'd worked with her for years. She was a cool kid, great smile. I always figured she'd be a heartbreaker when she grew up, but now we'll never know. Just last month she was teasing me about Bella, asking me when Bella would finally make an honest man out of me. She told me life was too short, that if I had any sense at all, I'd ask Bella to marry me. I laughed it off, like I usually did. But now her words were haunting me.

Rosie was the one that told me. The reason why I hadn't seen Emily in a month was because the cancer was back, and the night before, she'd died in surgery. I flipped out. She was only 14 years old! Shit like that drove me crazy because it never made sense to me. She was still just a kid … she had her whole life ahead of her … That kid was fucking robbed, and at first I didn't know how to deal with it.

Bella only had to take one look at me, and she knew something was wrong. That was the first time we truly 'went through' something major together. In the weeks that followed, I came to respect Bella in a completely new way. She was more than just a girlfriend, the woman who I had the most amazing sex with; she was my partner in crime, my partner in life. Somewhere along the way, amongst the sex toys, the gay best friend, and our mutual friendship with Alice and Jasper, we'd built something together. We'd built the foundations of a life together.

Emily was right. Life was too short. It was time Bella made an honest man out of me.

**12 Months later**

Fucking Jasper! He had to go and steal my thunder! Fucker fucking proposed to Alice before I could propose to Bella! And because it's Jasper, he had to be all romantic and shit. Fucker. He knew I was trying to figure out the right moment to propose to Bella. Okay, so maybe I didn't exactly tell him that in so many words… Ah hell … I'm screwed … He knows I don't have a romantic bone in my body.

But damn it! It was my idea first!

I think …

I'd even resized Nana Esme's ring for Bella. Girl has the smallest, most delicate fingers I'd ever seen. God, I loved those fingers … especially when they were wrapped around my cock. Fuck! _Focus! Must focus …_

Bella would know something was up if I tried to take her out to a fancy restaurant, or if I brought home flowers, or if I planned a special getaway somewhere … or if I did anything out of the ordinary. That just wasn't my style. I had to smile to myself as I remembered that wasn't Bella's style either. Don't get me wrong, I knew how to wine and dine my girl with the best of them, but we both relished the simple pleasures in life. Some of our more memorable nights usually started on the couch in our living room … damn, I loved that couch.

But there was no way I was proposing to Bella right after Jasper proposed to Alice. Thankfully, they opted for a short engagement, and their wedding was only a couple months away. I could wait until the dust settled from that circus …

**14 Months Later**

"Em-mett! Yes! Ah! Fuck … yes!" I continue to rub slow circles around her clit as I steadily pumped into her from behind.

We were both kneeling on our bed, her back to my chest, my arms wrapped tightly around her sweaty body. My other hand teased her breasts, my fingers rolling her nipples, as we moved together. Her hands were practically clawing at me, demanding more. _Fuck, she feels so tight like this …_

"Ah … Emmett … fuck me! Fuck me harder!" Her hand came down over mine, her fingers surrounding my cock as it slid in and out of her. Damn if this woman didn't know exactly what to do to drive me crazy!

_She wants it hard? I'll give her hard …_

I roughly pushed her down so she was on all fours in front of me, letting my cock slide out in the process. With one hand tangled in her sweat-dampened hair, I used the other to grip my cock and tease her slit. She growled, and the sound went straight to my cock. I loved my feisty Bella.

I gave her what she wanted, slamming into her slick pussy roughly, groaning against the urge to cum. I took her curvy hips into my hands, guiding her as I thrust into her tight pussy over and over again. My eyes were glued to the sight of my cock as it slid in and out … in and out …

Sated for the moment, sweaty and content, I collapsed next to her, curling around her body. To say I wasn't really thinking would be an understatement, but sure enough the words just tumbled out of my mouth.

"Marry me, Bella." My own eyes bugged out when my brain caught up to my mouth. But then I looked down to see that she was looking up at me, a gorgeous smile on her face. "This wasn't exactly how I planned to ask … but … will you?"

"Silly, Emmett." She rolled over so that we were chest to chest and reached up for a kiss. I felt her leg wrap around my hip, her heat dangerously close to my stiffening cock, and things started to get a little fuzzy again. But then she pulled away, "Of course I'll marry you!"

And then I was hovering over her, kissing, licking and nibbling. _Best day ever …_

"Oh! I have a present for you!" She somehow managed to wiggle free and was out of the bed and halfway across the room before I could protest. That woman could be so random sometimes.

I grumbled into her pillow, and the instinct to stroke my growing hard on was too much to resist. I rolled onto my back, my hand lazily stroking up and down, and I was pleased to feel that I was still slick from our last round.

"Emmett Cullen!" I chuckled at being caught and in turn seeing the blush rise up on her face. I knew how much she loved to see me like this. "I leave you alone for a minute … and this is what I come back to?"

It was when she put her hands on her hips that I noticed she was carrying a small box in her left hand. "What's that?"

She rolled her eyes at me, before settling back in bed. My curiosity was peaked, my dick momentarily forgotten. "Oh … nothing. Don't worry about it. Go ahead, finish what you were doing. Don't mind me."

I could feel the devilish grin taking over my face … I loved my feisty Bella. Not giving her a choice in the matter, I reached over to tease her clit, drawing out a soft moan. _ I always get what I want_. "What's in the box, Bella?"

Her eyes popped open surprised, before they took on a mischievous glint that I knew well. "A ring."

_A ring? Like, an engagement ring? Did she find the ring I'd gotten for her?_

And then her hand was on my cock, her open mouth on my chest, and I forgot what we were talking about. "Don't you want to know what kind of ring it is?"

"Mmmhmm …" _Yes, baby, whatever you want … just keep doing that …_

"Emmett?" I could hear the smile on her lips, and it was only then that I realized that I'd closed my eyes. "Open your eyes, baby."

She pulled her hand away from my cock, forcing my eyes open to see what little game she was playing this time. She laid the box on my stomach as she moved to straddle me, her hot pussy dangerously close to my hard cock.

"Open it."

**14 months and two days later**

"You want my help with _what_?!"

I knew this was a bad idea. But I didn't have anyone else I could turn to. Jasper was on his honeymoon, and I couldn't ask Bella … that left … Gayward.

"Look … Bella got me a … cock ring … and …"

"Emmett, this isn't rocket science. You just slip it on."

I slumped down on the couch, my pride taking the ultimate hit as I asked my girlfriend's gay best friend for help with the cock ring she'd gotten me. _The things we do for love …_

"I know that! That's not the problem." I looked up, and sure enough the prick was smirking at me.

"Emmett, it's okay. Lots of guys have _problems_. The first step is admitting that it's an issue." Lucky bastard stepped away before I could lay a solid punch on him.

"Shut the fuck up! That's not the problem!" Why was he making this so difficult?

_Come on, you know you'd be even worse if the situation was reversed. _

_So true._

"Easy there, big guy. What seems to be the problem?" He sat down across from me on the coffee table, elbows resting on his knees, and it appeared as though he was actually going to take me seriously.

"I can't get the fucker on!" He sat back and raised a perfectly manscaped eyebrow at me. "Don't look at me like that! I know how it's supposed to work! It's just … I can't stay … you know … soft … long enough to get it on."

Fucker threw his head back, nearly falling off the coffee table, and laughed his ass off. It was with a great deal of effort that I kept myself from punching that crooked grin off his face, but knowing that Bella wouldn't be happy if I did was the only thing that kept his nose intact.

"You know what? Forget it. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Aww, don't be like that, Emmett." I rolled my eyes, but was relieved that he'd at least stopped laughing at me. "I'm sure we can figure this out. It can't be too … _hard._"

And that's when I stood up and walked away. He was doubled over in laughter, and I'd had enough. He finally caught up to me in the kitchen where I was leaning against the counter, sipping on some much needed beer.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself. It's not every day a guy comes to me and tells me he has a problem keeping his dick limp."

_Okay, so when he put it like that … it was kinda funny … _

"Besides, I think I have an idea …"

**14 months and 10 days later**

"Emmett?"

_Shit! Fuck! Damn it!_

"Emmett?"

_Where is that damn remote?_

"Emmett, what …?"

_Fuck … she caught me._

"Emmett … are you watching … Oprah … _again_?"

_Uh … crap … what do I say?_

"I mean … there's nothing _wrong_ with watching Oprah. I just … I guess I didn't realize you were so … um … interested … in Oprah."

I chuckled nervously, trying to figure out which scenario would be worse; admitting why I was watching Oprah, or just letting her make her own assumptions. I went with option number two. _Hey, I still had my pride._

"Yeah, well, Edward kind of got me hooked. Some of this stuff is truly inspirational."

Thankfully she let it go, and I was spared further explanation. Besides, she didn't need to know that the only reason I watched Oprah in the first place was because it was the only thing Edward and I could find that was guaranteed to kill my hard on. Go figure. So, yeah, I wasn't exactly ready to break all of that down for her just yet.

**14 months and 15 days later**

"Hey Em, I'm home!"

"In here, baby."

Now in the time that Bella and I had lived together, we'd both walked in on some awkward, interesting, and unexpected situations; that was bound to happen. But I would bet my left nut that Bella never once thought about what she was about to walk in on.

"Hey, Em, I was thinking we could …"

I kept my gaze on the television, but I couldn't hold back my smirk.

"Emmett, I know we're engaged now, and we've been living together for a while, but … uh … why are you watching Oprah … naked?"

Against my wishes, I could already feel the beginnings of an erection. But that was okay, in fact it was perfect for what I had in mind.

"Take a closer look, babe, and you'll see that I'm technically not naked."

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Bella come around the couch to take a closer look, and my cock twitched in greeting.

"Is that … are you wearing … I mean is that the … you know…?"

Bella was so cute when she stuttered, and I was beyond trying to fight my hard on.

"Yup!" I sank further into the couch, letting my arms rest along the back. By now there was no way Bella could ignore her effect on me, and I was starting to enjoy the feel of the cock ring.

"Emmett … that … fuck, that's hot!" She took a cautious step towards me; I could feel her eyes on my cock. "May I?"

_God I loved it when she asked like that …_ But I had a plan, and I needed to stick to it …

"Hold on, the show's almost over."

"You're serious." I didn't have to look to know that her eyebrow was raised, and that she had her right hand propped on her right hip. I knew if I looked over, saw that glint in her eyes, I would be a goner.

Even though my eyes never left the television screen, I didn't see another moment of that show. I couldn't tell what was going on with Bella; if she was pissed or turned on, and I was a little scared to look. At one point, I heard her get up and leave, only to come back and settle in the armchair a few minutes later. But it wasn't until a quiet moment between commercials that I heard it …

_Fucking –a!_ I knew that sound! This time, I couldn't _not_ look. And sure enough … Bella was oh so naked, and oh so fuckable. My eyes trailed down past her breasts, lingering slightly over the tempting sight of her hard nipples, and down to where _that_ sound was coming from … her little bullet vibrator. _Fuck me sideways!_

_Fuck Oprah!_

I allowed myself to take a hold of my cock, and stroke it to its full potential, hissing as it felt like the cock ring was tightening around the base of my cock. _Goddamn, that feels good! _

She moaned, as she held the bullet over her clit, and I grit my teeth to control my reaction. _Two could play at this game, damn it!_

_Who am I kidding? _

_Fuck the game!_

She moaned again, and I was off the couch, and kneeling on the floor in front of her. I grabbed her thighs, letting them rest on my shoulders as I dove headfirst into her sweet pussy. She kept the vibrator on, next to her clit, as I lapped at her, drawing out all of her fucktastic sounds. It wasn't long before she screamed out her first orgasm, and I smiled against her inner thigh as I began planning out the rest of her orgasms tonight.

In one smooth motion, I pulled her off of the chair and into my lap. The walls of her pussy were still quivering from her orgasm as I slid into her and held perfectly still, cradling her against me as her pussy massaged my cock. I groaned into the skin of her neck, already feeling like I was on the brink of blowing my load. She felt so fucking good, and I could have sworn my cock was more sensitive because of the cock ring.

I had to move, do something. I kissed and licked at her sweaty skin as I began to slowly move my hips, adjusting to the new sensation of the cock ring. It felt so fucking good … and then she threw her head back, arching her chest up at me. My hands clutched onto her hips as we continued to grind against each other, my mouth latching onto her perfect breasts. Her hand moved to run her fingers through my hair, and a moment later I figured out what her other hand was up to.

"Fuck! Bella!" She'd reached down to slip the bullet into the holder on my cock ring, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head as the gentle vibrations ran through my cock. _I was wondering what that part was for …_

She reached behind me to push the coffee table out of the way, before pushing on my shoulders, urging me onto my back. Her small hands clung to my chest as she rode my cock, both of us watching her pussy envelop my cock over and over again.

Now, I am a proud man. I know what I am capable of when it comes to sex, and just how long I can last before I cum, and it was a really long time … honest. But this … I wasn't above admitting that, even though I felt like I was on the brink of the most mind blowing orgasm I'd ever had, I knew that I definitely had my _present_ to thank for the fact that Bella had already come twice, and I still wanted more.

Somehow, we'd flipped so that Bella was now on her back as I hovered over her, going at it missionary style. _Nothing like a classic to bring it home_.

"Emmett … yes … don't stop!" I had no concept of time, how long we'd been at it, only that my balls were practically aching with the need to cum. "Yeah, baby! Right there … right … there!"

Our hands were linked above her head, and as her small fingers dug into the back of my hands, I looked up, and fell in love with Bella all over again. She was wearing her engagement ring. How I had missed that before now was a mystery to me, but now I couldn't take my eyes off of it. That ring meant that Bella was mine, forever. That ring meant that I would get to spend my life making love and having crazy amazing sex with the most beautiful woman on this planet. _I fucking love that ring!_

"Uh … Emmett … I'm so close!" _Me too, baby, me too. _She wrapped a leg around my thigh, and the pitch of her moans changed, telling me just how close she was. "Ah … come with me … please!"

I changed my rhythm and leaned down to kiss her as I let go. I pulled back slightly to stare into her eyes, watching her come undone. _Fucking beautiful_. And I couldn't hold back the sharp groans and grunts that seemed to build from the base of my cock as her pussy milked me for all I had.

We lay on the floor, recovering, and yes, cuddling. _Fuck, yeah._ I was completely okay with never moving from this spot.

"Hey, Emmett?" I ran my finger down the line of her spine, causing her to shiver slightly, and snuggle deeper into my side. "Do you think you'd be willing to explain the Oprah thing now?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Huge thanks to Nina for her help. Couldn't have done it without ya! Also, many thanks to Val for helping me keep those commas in check!_

_There is another extra in the works ... only it won't be from Emmett or Bella's perspective ... Hmmm .... I wonder whose POV I'll be doing next???_

_If you aren't already in the know, please head over to Twilighted dot net and check out the Smut Monday and Free For All Friday stories. They post, obviously, on Monday and Friday and feature many extras from your favorite stories, and just great little one shots from your favorite authors and some authors should be reading if you already aren't._

_Also, one last plug ... check out the Perv Pack Smut Shack for all sorts of smutty goodness and features on many authors in the fandom. For example, if you have any questions for me, about my writing, or anything else, you can email Bri at the PPSS your questions (be sure to let her know who your questions is directed towards) and your questions will be answered!_

_Finally, I'd love to read your reaction to this. So please, I'd love it if you took a moment to review! Thanks!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I Could Be Happy**

**Edward**

Happy. Everyone was just so fucking happy. First I get dragged to Jasper and Alice's wedding, and now my sweet little Bella was getting married. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for my friends, especially Bella. But for once, I wanted to be happy for me.

Yes, I was a selfish bastard, which probably had a lot to do with why I was still single.

It wasn't my fault I had standards. I'd been with men, not a lot of men, but I wasn't exactly the kind to go out and take someone random home with me. As much as I felt the need to fuck, I wanted something more. I wanted the real thing. I'd done the one-night-stand thing and regretted it almost instantly. In the end, it only made me feel more hollow, more empty, more alone.

I really had wanted to be the man for Bella. I loved her. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't ignore my needs and wants, and I couldn't sacrifice her needs for mine any longer. It wasn't fair to either of us. She deserved so much more, and I was beyond relieved to know that she'd finally found it, found him. The best part of it was that we were able to salvage our friendship. I didn't deserve her then or now.

Emmett. There was no way to deny he was one fine specimen of the male species. My Bella had good taste. Jasper wasn't bad either. It always seemed that the good ones were straight. Not fair at all. But I couldn't have parted with my Bella for anyone less deserving than Emmett. After all, he had the audacity to ask me about the proper use of a cock ring. As awkward as that had been, I had to give the man credit. He would do anything to make Bella happy, as would I.

I had long ago convinced myself that Bella was the one great love of my life, albeit a platonic one. I wasn't getting any younger, and the guys weren't exactly lining up to ask for my number these days. That, and I'd yet to feel anything remotely as strong as what I felt for Bella towards any man. I wasn't into the twinks and bears that frequented the club scene, and I had absolutely no intention of holding someone's hand through the 'coming out' process. I needed a real man, an equal.

The teasing from Emmett and Jasper was well deserved; even I could admit that. I was slightly 'emo' – okay, maybe more than just slightly, but damn it if my dick wasn't tired of my own hands.

Dejected, I hopped into my car and made for the one place that I knew would cheer me up – Nina's Toyland. Maybe if I splurged on some new porn or maybe just a fresh bottle of lube, something new, maybe it would be enough to change up the sad routine of my non-existent sex life.

Nina and Val were the best. I didn't get to see Nina much anymore, ever since she started hooking up with that doctor – Carlisle. _What kind of name is that?_ Even with the oddly old-fashioned name, after seeing the pictures, I could understand what had Nina going back time and time again. _Yeah, I'd hit that._

Val – well, Val and I liked to spar. I'd never met someone so opinionated, other than myself, of course. It was all good-natured banter, and sometimes the perfect form of therapy. And I knew I had her to thank for the incredibly well stocked gay porn collection the store had to offer. Val took care of me.

A loud farting sound erupted as I opened the door, making me laugh out loud for what felt like the first time in weeks. Leave it to Nina to bypass the standard 'ding' as customers walked through the door with a fart machine. I may have forgotten to warn Bella, and the poor thing turned bright red and ran right back out the door the first time she heard it.

"Tricked anyone new with that recently?" I couldn't ignore the slightly evil glint in Val's eyes, my curiosity sky-rocketing when she didn't say anything in response.

Nina's was great, but it wasn't exactly Macy's either. Nina knew how to run her business, and I had a sneaking suspicion she did a lot of online business. But the bottom line was that aside from the occasional tourist or random college kid, all of Nina's customers were regulars.

"What? Did you guys have someone new come by?"

"Uh huh." Val winked, and I don't know why, but I felt … hope. "Check out tall, dark, and tattooed over by the Peter North Section."

Together, Val and I stealthily leaned to the left to spy on the new guy. I sucked in a sharp breath when I finally caught sight of Mr. Tall, Dark and Tattooed, himself. Naturally, Val forgot to mention the fact that he was perfectly sculpted from what I could see, and I felt my mouth water at the sight. He was facing away from me, allowing me the time to let my eyes properly wander over every inch of him.

My eyes started with his dark black hair, slightly spiky and wild, like I would imagine his laugh to be. Slowly, my eyes roamed down his wide, muscular neck, and across the wide expanse of his broad, muscular shoulders. I felt myself salivate at the black ink that peeked out from the sleeves of his perfectly plain dark grey t-shirt. As my eyes continued to roam down his back, I could feel myself grow hard as I imagined running my hands over the hard lines of his muscled body, tracing the lines of his tattoos with my tongue. God, I wanted him. My dick actually twitched as he turned, allowing me a brief glimpse of his profile before he moved out of sight. But the hard line of his jaw was something I couldn't possibly forget.

"I know, right?" I barely registered Val's words as I adjusted myself. "I don't know why you're just standing here. Go! Say something. Flirt. Fuck – take him right here and now, and I promise to go in back to give you some privacy. I definitely won't watch on the security camera either."

I raised an eyebrow in Val's direction, smirking at her unique way of getting her point across. At least I knew it all came from a good place. She winked at me, and made a poor show of looking busy behind the counter as I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I hadn't approached a guy I was interested in before, normally they came to me. I felt a nervous sweat break out across my forehead as I tried pitifully to think of something witty to say or how to approach him.

Only Bella knew just how painfully shy I was beneath all my bravado. It had been too long since I'd felt such a strong pull to anyone, but I knew I couldn't let this opportunity pass me by. Val nudged me, or more accurately punched me squarely in my back, and then I was on my own.

_Fuck. What do I say?_

_Just say "hello" and introduce yourself._

_Yeah, right. Easier said than done._

I hadn't realized I'd been standing still next to the Fleshlight display until I watched with horror as Val walked right past me and towards _him._ I could actually hear Emmett calling me a pussy as I ducked behind the display case, peeking around it to see what Val was up to. But I couldn't hear anything. So I tiptoed closer, but pulled a total Bella move as I knocked over a display of butt plugs. Mortified, I scrambled to pick them up, feeling the burn of his gaze on my neck, or maybe that was just my blush.

A surprised gasp escaped as I took notice of a second pair of hands, dark and strong, mixing with mine. I had to bite back a moan, as my mind imagined those hands having their way with me.

"Here, let me help." A chill shot down my spine at the sound of his voice, the hint of a smile on his perfectly proportioned lips.

And then my mind took over, as I imagined pushing him onto his back, letting my body fall over his as I kissed him, both of us moaning as our cocks rubbed up against each other. But in reality, I think I was only able to croak out a pathetic "thanks." And then there were no more butt plugs to pick up and no longer an excuse to be so close to him.

Reluctantly, I placed my hands on my knees as I stood, willing my eyes to look anywhere but at him. But then his large, masculine hand was extended towards me. "I'm Seth, by the way."

Automatically, my hand returned the gesture, forcing me to bite back another moan at both the sight and the feel of his hand around mine. He was so warm. And seeing my pale skin against the rich russet color of his had me imagining the sight of our bodies intertwined. My dick twitched in excitement, forcing me to clear my throat awkwardly.

"Um, Ed-Edward," _Great, now I stutter._ "I mean, I'm Edward."

"Edward," and hearing him say my name … _Fuck_. "Nice to meet you."

I finally managed to raise my eyes to his, keenly aware of the fact that our hands were still connected. His smile matched the warmth of his skin, and it was infections.

"Uh," his eyes danced with humor as they glanced down. When I followed their path, seeing his hand still wrapped around mine, I pulled my hand away from his quickly, a fresh wave of embarrassment coloring my face. I couldn't believe how ridiculous I was behaving! I'd never been affected so strongly by another man before.

"Boys, anything I can help you find?" Val's interruption couldn't have been more perfectly timed, and I took a much needed step away from the temptation in front of me.

"Um, I'm good, Val." Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I began to inch away to the door. "I'll see you around." And like the coward I was, I nearly sprinted out of Nina's and drove like a madman to my apartment where it was safe.

After a quiet dinner alone, I was feeling a little less like a complete spaz, and a couple of beers later, I finally allowed myself to think of Seth again. My thoughts first drifted to his ass. I felt myself harden as I imagined grabbing his ass, squeezing what I knew to be pure muscle. I felt my jaw clench against the urge to bite into the rounded curve of his ass … God, I wanted him.

I stood, discarding my empty beer bottle as I made my way to my bedroom. I was hard and horny as fuck. I quickly and carelessly undressed and flopped onto my bed, groaning when I felt the cool air meet my dick.

Closing my eyes, I mentally traced over the tattoo I'd only had a chance to glimpse as I blindly reached into my nightstand. I imagined what his torso would look like, all hard lines and muscle as I lubed up my hand. My free hand came to my chest, my palms running over my hard nipples as I imagined kissing, nipping, and licking his. I didn't bother to hold back my moans this time as my hand wrapped around my cock, the warming gel making it all too easy to imagine it was his warm hand wrapped around me, his warm, wet mouth sucking my tip.

And that made me think of his warm smile, those lips … That thought had me pumping hard and fast, my balls aching as I fought off my release. I tightened my grip, allowing myself the mental image of fucking his tight ass, my pale cock disappearing against his dark, russet skin, and I lost it. My head fell back as I practically choked on my groans as I came. My hand continued to stroke my softening dick as I breathed heavily, slightly overwhelmed.

_I am totally fucked._

Of course the next morning I woke up hard, my balls aching after all the dreams I had. I wasted no time in hopping in the shower, rubbing another one out to thoughts of Seth, his warm skin, and his amazing body. I swear I'd never tease Bella again for how quickly she'd fallen for Emmett, because now I completely understood. But Bella had once again proved how much braver she was, because she at least had the sense to go after what she wanted, while I ran away like the blushing fool I was.

_Fuck my life._

But now was not the time for wallowing. I'd do that later. Now I had to put on the happy face for Bella and Emmett. I just had to survive today's rehearsal and the wedding tomorrow.

~*~

"Edward, what's wrong? Do you feel okay?"

With a resigned sigh, I ran my hand through my hair. I should have known that Bella would be able to see right through me.

"Don't worry about me, love. This is your big event. You should just focus on being happy." She sat down beside me, her head resting on my shoulder as I let my arm wrap around her.

"How can I do that when my best friend is over here, all by himself, sulking?"

_Ah, fuck. Now I feel all kinds of guilty._

"Bella, I'm sorry." I pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I just had a weird day yesterday and didn't sleep well. Please, don't let me ruin today for you or Emmett."

"Please! Get over yourself. You can't ruin this for us. But that doesn't mean I'm not concerned." She pulled away and shot me 'the look.' "You will tell me, won't you?"

After that, I had no choice but to tell Bella everything that happened yesterday and how startlingly attracted I was to Seth. To her credit, she didn't tease me or make fun of me, but I did notice the way she tried to hide her smile a few times. At least she tried.

"Oh, Edward. I wish I could have been there to help you out." I nodded emphatically, wishing for the same thing. "But, I don't know. I," she hesitated, and I didn't understand the secretive smile on her face. "I have to believe that everything happens for a reason. I mean, who's to say that you'll never see him again? If there is anything I've learned since I met Emmett, it's that anything is possible."

~*~

The wedding ceremony went off without a hitch. As was Bella and Emmett's style, the ceremony was lighthearted and accented with laughter. Of course with Nina and Val in attendance, laughter was guaranteed. At the reception, I danced with Bella, saying goodbye in a way. I knew we would always have our friendship, but going forward things would change. One day there would be children, and like the selfish bastard I was, I already missed the time we would spend together.

"Hey, you okay?" A warm voice accompanied by a warm hand on my shoulder pulled me from my thoughts.

Shocked, I stared agape at the last person I thought I'd see here. "S-Seth?"

He shrugged his shoulders, as if it weren't some crazy weird coincidence that he was here, now. "You looked so happy earlier, but now," he looked sheepish almost as he glanced away, "I don't know. You just looked like you could use someone to talk to."

_How could I have not noticed him before?_

I was also unnerved by how easily he could read me. I had grown so accustomed to only Bella being my confidante, being able to read my moods. But looking at him, at how he was now staring down at his feet, I felt bad. I don't know what I had done to earn his kindness, but I wasn't about to ignore it.

"Hey, thanks. I guess, yeah, I could use the company. Can I get you a drink?" I turned to hide my blush, suddenly aware at how nice he looked in his suit.

"That would be great. I'll have whatever you're having."

I didn't give myself a chance to make a bigger ass of myself, nodding over my shoulder as I made my way to the bar. It was surreal. He was here. He approached me. We talked. And now I was getting him a drink.

_How the fuck did all that happen?_

I must have looked like a crazy person waiting for our beers. My foot tapped nervously, my fingers drumming on the counter. I was in uncharted territory. The physical attraction I felt towards Seth was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. And he was here, and he wanted to talk to me, and he seemed … nice. I didn't stand a chance

But as I turned, beers in hand, an odd feeling swept over me. My eyes searched the crowd for a moment, finding Seth easily as he watched the dance floor, much like I had been earlier. But unlike me, he was genuinely happy and a picture of ease. In that moment I became aware of a gravitational pull, changing my course and drawing me in towards him.

Sensing my approach, he turned to greet me with his warm smile. After a few sips of beer and several moments of awkward silence, the tension between us made me feel restless. But eventually we fumbled our way through some small talk, his smile and easy humor putting me at ease. I got to see that the source of his warmth ran deep within his soul, and the gravitational pull grew impossibly stronger.

"Look, Edward, I know what it's like to want something you can't have. I guess you could say that I had sort of a hero-worship thing going on with Jacob when I was younger. But when I realized that I was gay and he wasn't, well, let's just say I'm glad he never figured out that I had a thing for him."

I didn't miss the part where he clearly made a point of mentioning his sexual orientation, but the context of the story had me confused. He continued to explain how college happened at just the right time for him, how he was able to go away to school and away from Jacob so that he could figure things out for himself and get over his boyhood crush. I had to admire him. He passed it all off with such ease and without any regret.

"It's Bella, isn't it?" I shook my head, pulled from my thoughts from the sudden change in topic. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah?"

His hand came to rest over mine where it rested on the table, a soft smile on his lips. "Don't worry. It will get easier, I promise."

I was so focused on the feeling of his hand on mine, I almost missed what he said. "What?" He gave my hand a gentle squeeze, one I felt all the way down in my groin, and I had to shake my lustful thoughts aside.

"I'm assuming it was hard to watch someone else marry the one you love."

I choked out a nervous laugh, sitting up straight in my chair. "No, no! It's not like that. Bella's just my best friend. I, ah, I'm gay too."

His eyes grew wide for a moment before he joined me in laughter. After that, the tension was gone and the conversation flowed easily. Despite the invitingly dark color of his skin, he was everything light and brilliant in my dull and monochrome world. But more than anything, sitting next to him, hearing him laugh, I found a sense of peace that I had never known before.

I barely registered the fact that the reception was winding down and people were leaving. The bouquet had long ago been tossed, the happy couple probably halfway to their honeymoon destination, and upon a second glance, I realized that the cleaning crew was beginning to descend upon the hall. But I didn't want to leave, not yet. My regret must have been clear on my face as I fiddled with the napkin on the table.

"There you go lookin' all sad again." He nudged my shoulder with his fist, making me break out into a smile instantly. "There, that's better."

I sighed, shifting in my seat and preparing to stand. "Yeah, well, it looks like its time for us to leave." Seth turned to look around us, almost as if he had been just as oblivious as I had been to our surroundings. "It, ah, it was really nice of you to sit and talk with me for so long."

"Not at all. Believe me, I should be thanking you." It was his turn to pick at some imaginary piece of lint on the table, his eyes downcast as he fidgeted. "While I was glad to be invited, I really didn't know anyone here aside from Emmett and Jake, so, ah, it was nice to have someone to talk to."

I mentally slapped myself on the head for again being so selfish and not figuring that out sooner. But aside from my stupidity, I just wanted to hug him. In that moment, he seemed so vulnerable, the simple honesty and openness pulling at my heart.

He sat back in his char, his hand going back to scratch the back of his neck in what appeared to be a nervous gesture. "You see, I, uh, I just moved into town. I'll be teaching art at the local high school this year. So I was thinking, you know, maybe we could, I don't know, hang out some. Maybe you could show me around."

He didn't have to ask me twice. It took all the little will power I had to keep my response calm. Even with my enthusiasm, I kept my expectations in check. I could only be sure of my feelings. But as we exchanged numbers with promises of coffee in a few days, I noticed that Seth's warmth didn't completely leave me, and that warmth fueled my hope.

~*~

I was covered in a layer of sweat, beads of moisture rolling down my back and between my shoulder blades, as Seth and I engaged in one of my favorite activities. Both of us panted with the exertion. I focused on the cadence of his breaths, forcing my lungs to work in time with his. Our afternoon runs together had become routine after our first date, just over 3 months ago. Seth claimed it was his ticket to sanity after a day of dealing with whiney teenagers, and I was glad to have another excuse to spend time with him.

So much had changed in my life now that Seth was a part of it. Happiness was no longer something that I envied, it was something that I'd found. He was my opposite in just about every way imaginable, and he kept me balanced. Just like that day at the wedding, whenever I was with him I felt a sense of peace. But it was more than that now. Somehow, at some point, I'd fallen in love with Seth and had come to think of him as my home. It didn't matter if we were at his place or mine. As long as he was there, I was happy, I was home.

I smiled to myself, willing my hormones to stay in check long enough for us to make it back to my apartment, remembering when he finally showed and explained his tattoos to me. On his right deltoid, he wore the mark of his tribe, the Quileutes, and across the expanse of his back along his shoulders, was another design featuring wolves which held an important role in the mythology of his people. He'd designed them himself, and every chance I got, I ran my lips and hands across the ink in his skin like I'd fantasized.

But my fantasies paled in comparison to Seth and everything that we did together. Every touch, every kiss was perfect in its own way. While I may have been the shy one at first, the first time Seth wrapped his mouth around my cock, I could have sworn I saw fucking stars. After that, I was usually the one that initiated things between us. More than my own pleasure, I loved to make him cum. The look on his face, the way he cries out my name, and just the way he gives himself to me so completely every time just fucking wrecks me. We'd done everything short of sex, mostly because as much as I wanted it, I wasn't ready yet.

I love him. But of course I was too much of a fucking coward to tell him. My cowardice had been holding me back, keeping me from making him mine in every way possible.

The downside to his easygoing personality was that he was so difficult to read. Sometimes, I could almost swear I could see the same love I felt reflected in his eyes, but I didn't trust myself. I couldn't tell if what I saw was the real thing or only what I wanted to see. Anxiety that I normally didn't feel around Seth seemed to be creeping back in the quiet moments between us, and I didn't like it at all. Worst of all, Seth seemed to pick up on the new tension between us, and it made me feel guilty as fuck.

"Hey," Seth panted beside me, "let's head over to the park for a bit to stretch?"

I nodded, trying my best to ignore the sudden sense of dread that made my feet feel like they were weighted down. Silently, we jogged over to the park a couple blocks from his apartment and began to stretch out by a bench. I found myself watching him closely, admiring the hard lines of his body, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time. But when it came time to sit, I found myself sitting down on the grass, next to where he sat on the bench with my back to his side. If he was going to break up with me, as I feared, I couldn't let him see how much it hurt.

I felt his large, warm hand run through my sweaty hair, his fingertips rubbing over my scalp just like I loved, and if I were a cat, I would have purred. "Edward, you've been in a funk all week. What's wrong?"

I sighed, letting my head fall back into his touch. My mouth opened and closed a few times, struggling against my fear to tell him exactly how I felt. "Look, whatever it is, you can tell me," he encouraged gently.

My heart ached with the push and pull, the battle of whether or not to tell him how I felt and risk everything in the process. But I needed to know. I needed to know now rather than later what his intentions were. Rationality poked at the fringe of my awareness, reminding me that it would hurt exponentially worse the longer I put things off. Bringing my knees to my chest, my arms wrapping around my legs, I braced myself.

"Seth, I can't do this anymore." His hand stilled in my hair, and I could feel his body tense up behind me. "I can't keep pretending. I-"

"Hey, man, its okay." I didn't like the sound of his voice as he cut me off. "I had a feeling."

It wasn't until I ran the combination of his words and mine through my brain that I realized I'd done a shitty job of choosing my words.

"No, that's not it. I mean," I hesitated, also aware of how quick he'd been to let me off the hook. "It's just that, I – shit, this is hard to say." Elbows now on my knees, I pressed the heels of my hands into my forehead. "Ah, fuck it. I love you, Seth. And I can't keep pretending that I don't. And if it's too much, or if you don't feel the same, that's fine. I just, you know, I couldn't –"

"Shut up." His hand left my hair, then, my head falling forward with the loss. _I knew it._ "Come here." His hand found my bicep, pulling at my arm and encouraging me to join him on the bench.

Now that my big declaration was out, I felt weak and listless. I scrambled half-heartedly to my feet, and slumped next to him on the bench. What I hadn't counted on was the fact that he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. Feeling his warmth, I sagged against him, my anxiety momentarily forgotten.

"You love me, huh?" I could hear the ghost of a smile on his lips, and where his arm squeezed me closer, I felt hope flicker inside of me. "You know, I love you too, right?"

He chuckled, and I jumped up off the bench, a mix of surprise and anger fueling me. "What?"

Still smiling and a picture of serenity, Seth stood in front of me. "Edward, you can be so dense sometimes, I swear." Before I could think of something to say, his hands were on my face and he was kissing me, hard. And in that moment, I could almost believe it, that he loved me, because I could feel it in his lips.

Panting again, he pulled away just far enough to speak. "I love you, Edward. Please believe me. You're not alone in this." This time when he moved forward to kiss me, it was soft and gentle, just like his heart. "Just let yourself be happy. Sometimes, it really is that simple."

Then it was my turn to pull his body against mine, my fingers digging into his shoulders, as I kissed him for all I was worth. "I'm sorry I'm such a fucking idiot sometimes. I really do love you." My right hand began to travel up his back, sliding through the short hair at the nape of his neck as I kissed his upturned lips. I could feel our bodies begin to respond, my hardening cock stirred against his, making me shiver.

Breaking the kiss, Seth's hand found mine, and even though the sexual tension between us was at an all time high, we took our time walking back to his apartment, hand in hand. I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders as we took the small flight of stairs up to his apartment. Now that we'd expressed how we felt, I felt like I was finally ready to have sex with him, to make love to him.

Smiling like a fucking idiot as he fumbled with the lock to his door, all I could think about was how unbelievable it would be to finally feel his tight ass around my cock. Closing the door behind us, he turned to me with a sexy smile that he saved just for me. "Come on, lover-boy. Show me how much you love me."

I may or may not have jumped him, then. All I knew for sure was that his bed was too fucking far away. Tearing away clothes, his and mine, I dragged him back to his bedroom and nearly threw him down on the bed in front of me. Pulling down my running shorts, I sighed when my dick was finally free.

Turning to crawl towards me on the bed, I cursed loudly when his mouth wrapped around my cock, his tongue swirling around the head quickly before he pulled away. Rising up on his knees, he wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me down for a heated kiss. I reached down to stroke his cock, moaning as he did the same. It was a physical reminder that we both needed each other, we both needed to feel close and connected, and just like Seth said, we were in this together.

Pushing him onto his back, I fell on top of him, holding myself above his body as I lined my cock up against his and pressed forward. Groaning as he threw his head back, my mouth found purchase against his neck, kissing and nipping at his collarbones. With a grunt, I was shoved onto my back, as Seth's lust-filled eyes gazed down at me hungrily. But mixed in with the lust, I could now see the love that also radiated out from his heart and enveloped me. I guess it had always been there, and I was just too scared to see it before.

Settling between my legs, he bent down and began kissing his way across my chest, his teeth brushing against my nipples, making my dick twitch up against his hard abs. My right hand reached up behind me to grab onto the headboard as my left hand found the back of his head as his mouth continued to tease its way across my torso, my hips bucking up, desperate to feel him against me.

He teased me mercilessly with his mouth, licking and nipping all around my cock before finally dragging his tongue up the underside. The only sounds between us were our pants and groans as his mouth worked my cock, his hands teasing and pulling at my balls. I would never tire of the feeling of being in his mouth, of feeling his tongue swirl around as he took as much of me into his mouth as he could. It was just too easy to give in to the pleasure he gave me, but like always, I wanted more.

I could feel myself getting close, but I didn't want to come this way. "Seth, please, I'm so close. Not like this. Not yet."

Pulling away from my cock, he kissed his way back up to my shoulders. His mouth latched onto my earlobe as I wrapped my arms and legs around his body, wondering if I would ever stop feeling the need to be closer to him. Feeling his hard body against mine, seeing the contrast of my pale skin against his, was my vision of heaven.

His hot breath tickled, as he breathed into my ear, "Fuck me, Edward. Please, I need to feel you."

And just like that, my calm, confident Seth pleaded with me, letting his vulnerability show, trusting me to love him. With my hands on his face, I pulled him away slightly so that I could see him, so that he could see that there was no doubt within me. Despite the way my body was yelling at me to hurry up and make him mine, I took care to kiss him slowly and gently, reminding him again that I loved him.

Pushing him onto his back, I reached across his body to his nightstand, fumbling for a bottle of lube and a condom. I was glad that we'd waited - glad that we both knew this would be an expression of love and not just sex. Finding what I needed, I kissed down his torso, making sure to leave the lube and condom within reach as I settled between his legs.

Kissing the base of his cock, I lubed up my fingers and let my hand sneak under his thigh so that my fingers could press up against him. I smiled against his hard length as he groaned, throwing his head back. He turned towards me, so he was mostly on his side as I continued to work his cock, like he'd done for me, as my fingers worked his ass. Slowly, gently, one finger and then another, I spread him for me, preparing him. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him, so I took my time, relishing each one of his moans and all of the other sounds he made.

"Ah, fuck! Edward! Please," A chill shot down my spine with his curse, something he rarely did, letting me know just how much he wanted this.

Pulling back to slip on the condom, I made sure to apply a generous amount of lube to both me and him before settling between his legs again, lining myself up with his opening. Urging him to wrap his legs around my waist, I bent down to kiss him as I pressed forward for the first time. My hands were fists in the sheets next to his head, as I worked against his natural resistance, willing myself not to come yet.

_So fucking tight._

We both cried out loudly as my head finally pressed through, my face buried in the crook of his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin. I made sure to pause, to make sure that he was okay and not in too much pain. He glanced up at me after a few moments, his mouth slightly open and the same combination of lust and love shining in his eyes, and it was nearly my undoing. But then he lifted his hips slightly, his muscles tensing around my cock, pulling a groan from my lips.

_So fucking good._

As gently as I could manage, I worked my way further in, biting my lip at the sheer perfection of being inside of him. And then we were moving. His fingers clawed at me as if his life depended upon it, a near constant moan pouring from his lips as my thrusts grew faster and harder. I pushed up on my arms, shifting my weight to my knees as I gripped his hips, his legs sliding lower so that his calves rested against my ass.

The sight in front of me was nearly enough to make me come right then and there, but I held back, wanting nothing more than for him to come with me. My hand was still slick from the lube, and I used it to wrap around his dick, moving my hand in time with my thrusts. Reaching behind him, he grabbed onto the headboard with both hands and used his legs to push against me, bringing me deeper with every thrust. I hungrily watched his body, growing harder at the sight of his muscles moving beneath his dark skin.

"Fuck, you feel so good." He threw his head back as I squeezed his cock harder. "So close. Come with me, lover," I pleaded through clenched teeth, "Please, come for me."

Seth cried out, unintelligibly, as I watched his entire body tense up, feeling his cock swell in my hand just before he came. Animalistic grunts erupted from his chest with each pulse of his cock, his ass squeezing me impossibly harder. I, in turn, groaned feeling my own release erupt, my ass clenching as I held still, deep within him. Bright white lights danced behind my closed eyelids as I pulsed within him, bliss washing over me as I slowly pulled out and collapsed next to him.

Almost robotically, I removed the condom and placed it in the trash as Seth cuddled up against me, both of us still panting heavily. I didn't care about the mess on his stomach and mine; I wrapped my arms around him and held him close.

When his hand began to roam across my chest, I grabbed it and brought it to my lips. Exhaling heavily, I could feel his lips turning up in a smile against my shoulder. His breathing began to even out, and I smiled to myself when I realized he'd fallen asleep.

Holding his hand against my chest, over my heart, I sighed heavily. But for once it was a sigh of complete contentment.

I was in love.

But more than anything, I was happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This outtake was featured on Twilighted's Friday Free For All, run by the hilariously smutterific Ninapolitan!

I also have a number of people to thank for their amazing support in my first foray into slash. Thank you Hope and MsKathy for your wise, sage advice. Thank you Heather for your suggestions and for helping me get past some serious writer's block. Thank you Val for your unwavering support and beta prowess. And thank you again, Nina, for the inspiration for Nina's Toyland.


	9. Announcements

I hope you will take a moment to read this – there are several announcements!

First of all, my beta, Val, will finally - FINALLY - start posting her own story!! Keep an eye out for **On A Lonesome Road**. I've been lucky enough to get a sneak peek, and it is amazing! I hope you all will take a moment to check it out when it posts on Nov. 17. She's also promised regular updates on Tuesdays. Put her on Author Alert – her screenname is **valeri29**

Also, I have decided to auction myself off! Starting November 15 - you can bid on an outtake of your choosing from one of my stories. It is all a part of **The Fandom Gives Back's **drive to raise money for **Alex's Lemonade Stand** in an effort to combat pediatric cancer. Please go to **thefandomgivesback (dot) com** for details. **Bidding opens November 15 -** and you'll be amazed by how many of your favorite authors have volunteered their time as well as other amazing items up for bid. You HAVE to check it out!

I will also be making an appearance on The Cullens Court Cast! If you have any questions for me about anything, send your questions to cullenscourtcast (dot) blogspot (dot) com

Thanks again to all of you who have read this story. I am still constantly humbled by those who read and then take the time to review.

So don't forget – if there is an outtake or a missing moment from this story that you want to see – bid on me at **thefandomgivesback (dot) com** and the winner will have me at their mercy! This offer is good for any of my completed stories! Don't miss out on this chance!


End file.
